Gorgeous Doctors
by WUPARK94
Summary: Di RS Universitas Yonsei banyak dokter muda yang ahli dan tampan dengan julukan aneh. Mereka sukses dalam karir, tapi tidak dalam hal cinta. Mereka bertekad agar kehidupan karir dan cintanya seimbang. Inilah kisah cinta mereka./Krisyeol/Sekai/Sudo/Laychen/Lubaek/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Gorgeous Doctors**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Sudo**

 **Sekai**

 **Laychen**

 **Krisyeol**

 **Lubaek**

 **.**

 **Genre**

 **Fluff, Romance, GS for Uke, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

Di RS Universitas Yonsei banyak dokter muda yang ahli juga tampan dengan julukan aneh. Diantaranya, Dr. Suho, Dr. Sehun, Dr. Lay, Dr. Kris dan Dr. Luhan. Mereka sukses dalam karir, tapi tidak dalam cinta. Karena itu, kelima dokter kesepian ini bertekad agar kehidupan karir dan cintanya bisa seimbang. Inilah kisah-kisah cinta indah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karakter Pemain:**

.

 **Dr. Suho**

Nama aslinya Kim Junmyeon, tapi lebih suka dipanggil Suho. Termasuk dalam 5 Dokter tampan di RS Universitas Yonsei, sebagai Dokter ahli gigi anak dengan julukan Dr. Rabbit. Suho selalu memakai kaus tangan berbentuk kelinci saat bekerja.

.

 **Dr. Sehun**

Julukannya adalah Dr. Ice, karena sehun jarang tersenyum dan sikapnya cenderung dingin (aku bingung ngasih julukan buat sehun, ada saran? ^^). Sehun juga orang yang disiplin dan sangat suka kebersihan. Sehun bekerja sebagai Dokter bedah di RS Universitas Yonsei.

.

 **Dr. Lay**

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Lay adalah dokter yang lembut, suka memanjakan wanita dan murah senyum karena itu dia dijuluki Dr. Sweet. Dokter dengan nama asli Zhang Yixing ini bekerja sebagai dokter THT di RS Universitas Yonsei.

.

 **Dr. Kris**

Kris Wu. Bekerja di bagian anak. Mungkin Kris akan menjadi dokter yang paling dibenci. Banyak perawat yang sering keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan menangis. Julukannya Dr. S, entahlah apa artinya bisa menjadi Setan, Sadis atau Sexy, itu terserah penilaian kalian ^^. Ah satu lagi, Kris akan menjalin hubungan dengan adik perempuan salah satu dari 4 dokter tampan tersebut.

.

 **Dr. Luhan**

Xi luhan, bagian Perawatan psikosomatis. Dokter yang mendapat julukan Dr. G ini adalah dokter yang lembut dan baik hati, sampai dokter lain maupun perawat banyak yang curhat padanya. Satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya adalah Dr. Kris.

.

.

 **Chapter 1. My Lovely Dr. Rabbit (Sudo)**

 **Chapter 2. My Darling Dr. Ice (Sekai)**

 **Chapter 3. My Sweet Dr. Sweet (Laychen)**

 **Chapter 4. Doctor s Naughty Eyes (Krisyeol)**

 **Chapter 5. Doctor s Naughty Kiss (Krisyeol)**

 **Chapter 6. Doctor, Do You Like Lolita? (Lubaek)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An:** haloooo ,, aku balik lagi sama FF baru dan kali ini aku bawa dokter-dokter tampan, sebenarnya ini juga terinspirasi dari komik, kali ini karya Kawamaru Shin dengan judul yang sama. Pasangannya cuma 5, maaf ya yang biasnya tao dan xiumin, mereka gag bisa jadi pemain utama tapi tenang mereka bakal jadi cameo. Ini akan menjadi 6 chapter seperti yang aku sebut diatas dan ini FF oneshot, tapi setiap chapter bisa saling bersangkutan. Sekali lagi saya sebenarnya hanya pembaca dan bukan penulis, jadi kalau cara penulisan ceritaku aneh dan gag masuk akal, mohon maafkan. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review and Comment, please?**


	2. Chapter 1 - My Lovely Dr Rabbit

**Chapter 1 – My Lovely Dr. Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Kim Jonmyeon aka Suho**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Rumah Sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yonsei merupakan Rumah Sakit dengan kualitas terbaik. Ada banyak dokter muda elit yang hebat untuk masa depan dunia kedokteran disana. Inilah salah satu cerita cinta dokter muda tampan yang bekerja disana dengan julukan anehnya. ^^

 **-oOo-**

"Ugh… sudah kuduga! Jam prakteknya sudah selesai, seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang kesini.." Kyungsoo menangis sambil berjongkok di depan papan yang menunjukkan jam praktek para dokter di Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan kyungsoo.

DEG

Kyungsoo tersipu saat melihat orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa ?" sekali lagi orang tersebut bertanya kepada kyungsoo.

"Tampan sekali. Rasa sakitku sesaat menghilang. Tapiii… tidak juga, ini tetap sakit" Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati dan tanpa disadari dia menangis lagi akibat rasa sakitnya.

"Eeekkhh" Laki-laki di depan kyungsoo terkejut.

"Emh, maaf ini bukan salahmu. Aku menangis karena gigiku sakit…hiks hiks" Kyungsoo menjelaskan, takut orang didepannya salah paham. "Gawat. Di depan orang yang pertama kali aku temui seperti ini. Memalukan. Pasti ditertawakan." Batin Kyungsoo.

Bukannya tertawa laki-laki tampan didepan Kyungsoo malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Kenapa? Aku ini dokter gigi disini lho! Sini biar kuperiksa. ^^"

"..Eh?"

.

Setelah laki-laki tadi mengatakan bahwa dia dokter gigi di RS ini, dia langsung membawa kyungsoo ke ruang prakteknya. Dan disinilah kyungsoo sekarang duduk di kursi pemeriksaan dengan gelisah dan tegang, sedangkan dokter gigi tampan duduk disebelahnya siap untuk memeriksa giginya.

"Eeeh, Tunggu dulu aku belum siap" kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati. Dokter gigi adalah kelemahan kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Do.. Do kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, gigi yang ini harus dicabut." Dokter berkata setelah melihat kondisi gigi yang menyebabkan rasa sakit pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin tegang setelah mendengar perkataan dokter tentang kondisi giginya, kyungsoo juga semakin gelisah saat mencium bau obat dari penghilang rasa sakit dan juga suara alat yang disiapkan oleh dokter untuk mencabut giginya.

Saat sang dokter memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada gigi Kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasakan sakit lagi pada giginya. Nyuut…

"Dokter sakiiittttt…" teriak kyungsoo.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, aku belum melakukan apapun. Aku hanya memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit saja."

"Tunggu dokter."

BUGH!

Kyaaaa…..

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Sesal kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja memukul wajah sang dokter saat akan mulai mencabut giginya.

"Aku akan dimarahi ya? Maaf.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepala merasa takut.

"Tidak apa-apa kyungsoo, jangan takut." Sang dokter tersenyum pada kyungsoo sambil mengusap pelan kepala kyungsoo.

Melihat wajah dokter yang begitu lembut, membuat kyungsoo ingin meneteskan airmata. "Bagaimana bisa dokter masih tersenyum, setelah menerima pukulan dariku?" batin kyungsoo.

Ketika kyungsoo melihat kearah jas putih yang dipakai oleh sang dokter, dibagian kantung jas yang berada di dada sebelah kiri, tidak sengaja dia melihat ID Card menggantung disana dengan tulisan "RS Universitas Yonsei, Drg. Suho"

"Namanya Suho, ya?" ucap kyungsoo sangat pelan. "Sebenarnya aku benci dokter gigi. Tapi kalau yang disini sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Pikir kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah sang dokter.

 **-oOo—**

"Kemarin aku tidak sadar, ternyata disini dokter gigi anak, aish memalukan." Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk diperiksa.

Ya, hari ini kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan giginya setelah dicabut kemarin malam. Tapi, ketika mencapai tempat praktek Drg. Suho, betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo saat mengetahui bahwa dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin malam merupakan dokter gigi bagian anak.

Saat kyungsoo menunggu gilirannya, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki kecil datang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Noona, noona mau bertemu dokter rabbit ya ?"

"Manisnya.." pikir kyungsoo saat melihat anak kecil didepannya.

Sesaat kyungsoo ingat pertanyaan anak tersebut, kemudian tersenyum dan bertanya balik pada anak manis didepannya, "Dokter rabbit itu maksudnya dokter Suho ya?. Iya noona mau bertemu dengannya. Kamu suka dokter Rabbit ya?"

"Iya noona. Dokter rabbit itu lucu." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan antusias.

"Lucu? Bukannya lembut ya?" pikir kyungsoo saat membayangkan dokter suho.

"Do Kyungsoo, silahkan masuk." Panggil seorang perawat.

"Iya" sahut kyungsoo, kemudian berbalik pada anak kecil tadi, "Bye adik kecil."

"Bye noona."

.

Klek..

"Siapa ya temanku selanjutnya? Rabbit sudah menunggu loh?!" Suho tersenyum sambil memainkan sarung tangan berbentuk kelinci yang dipakainya untuk menyambut pasiennya. Tapi saat suho melihat pasiennya…

Hening..

Kyungsoo dan Suho sama-sama terdiam.

"Ehem.." Suho berdeham memecah keheningan, kemudian memalingkan mukanya karena malu dan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Manis" pikir kyungsoo.

Akhirnya suho memakai masker untuk menutupi rona merahnya dan mulai pemeriksaan kepada kyungsoo.

Diselang pemeriksaan kyungsoo terus tertawa saat melihat Suho.

"Apa boleh buat, anak-anak takut pada dokter gigi sich, jadi inilah caraku agar anak-anak mau diperiksa giginya." Suho mencoba menjelaskan pada kyungsoo.

Saat kyungsoo akan keluar setelah pemeriksaan, dia berhenti dan berbalik pada Suho, "Dokter wajah anda memerah..hehehe". Setelah itu kyungsoo benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Suho yang terkejut dengan ucapannya.

 _Bagaimana ini ? Aku jadi semakin ingin mengetahui semua tentang dokter Suho._

 **-oOo—**

Ini adalah akhir pekan dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar. Inginnya kyungsoo mengajak teman-temannya tapi mereka semua sudah punya janji sendiri terpaksa kyungsoo berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Saat berjalan di area baju pria, tiba-tiba kyungsoo berhenti dan melihat pakaian pria yang dipajang dimanekin. "Baju ini sepertinya cocok untuk dokter."

Setelah pemeriksaan terakhirnya dengan dokter suho. Kyungsoo terus memikirkan dokter rabbit itu.

"Eh.." Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat sosok yang muncul dikaca toko tersebut.

"Dokter…"

Benar yang dilihat Kyungsoo di kaca adalah Suho yang sedang berada si seberang jalan.

Tanpa melihat kondisi dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik memanggil suho. "Dokter Su…"

Bruuuk..!

"Sakit.. kena mukaku" kyungsoo terjatuh setelah menabrak punggung seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

"Maaf nona, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Tes Tes..

Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut, kyungsoo terkejut melihat darah yang menetes dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya.

"Gawat. Luka yang kemarin bekas dicabut terbuka.." panik kyungsoo.

"Nona, apa perlu aku panggilkan ambulans?" orang yang ditabrak kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Nyuuut…. Nyuuuttt…

"Tidak perlu tuan. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab kyungsoo sambil menahan sakitnya.

 _Bagaimana ini,, sakit sekali…._

Tiba-tiba…

"Tahan dengan ini." Seseorang menyerahkan sapu tangan kepada kyungsoo. "Tenang saja, nanti akan kuperiksa.."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. _Dokter…_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengenalnya" Suho berbicara kepada orang yang ditabrak oleh kyungsoo. Kemudian, orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah meminta maaf sekali lagi pada kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ayo naik ke mobil. Akan ku obati lukamu dirumahku." Ajak Suho.

.

 **Skip time..**

 **Kediaman Dokter Suho**

"Ayo, buka mulutmu."

"…aku malu…" jawab kyungsoo sambil tetap menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Sret

Suho mengambil sapu tangan dari mulut kyungsoo, kemudian memegang dagu kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya agar kyungsoo melihat kearahnya. "Kalau malu, tutup saja matamu.."

Kyungsoo yang tersipu dengan perlakuan Suho kemudian menutup matanya, membiarkan Suho memeriksanya.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan bergerak dulu." Ucap Suho setelah mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Baik. Terima kasih dokter."

"Tadi… Aku terkejut, rasanya seperti ada yang memanggilku. Lalu, saat melihat kearahmu, aku melihatmu jatuh dan berdarah." Suho berkata sambil berjalan kearah westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Maaf ya. Dokter selalu melihatku berbuat bodoh."

Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling rumah Suho, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Keluarga dokter dimana ?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tinggal sendiri disini."

"Wah, tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini? Enak ya.." Kyungsoo bertanya antusias tanpa tahu perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Suho.

"Hahaha.. Tidak juga." Jawab Suho dengan suara tawa yang terdengar terpaksa. Kemudian Suho berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, "Ayo kuantar pulang."

.

Klek..

"Ah, hujan." Kata Suho setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba raut muka suho berubah menjadi datar.

"Dokter?"

"Maaf,ya. Sepertinya kamu harus pulang sendiri. Akan kupinjami payung.!"

"Ah, baiklah" jawab kyungsoo bingung dengan perubahan sikap Suho.

"Hati-hati, ya" Suho mengatakan sambil menyerahkan payung kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri didepan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah pintu rumah Suho, "Dokter terlihat aneh atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Dokter, tadaaaa.." Kyungsoo berteriak saat memasuki ruangan suho dengan membawa boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci.

Hari ini kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan giginya. Dan juga untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah dia buat untuk suho.

"Lucu kan ? aku buat sendiri loh. Ini hadiah. Maaf sudah sering merepotkan dokter." Kyungsoo menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Suho.

"….."

"Kalau Rabbit sendirian saja, bisa kesepian kan?"

DEG

"Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak berbakat ya.." akhirnya suho bersuara setelah tadi hanya mendengarkan kyungsoo berbicara.

"Dokter jahat. Aku kan sudah berusaha." Protes kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Bohong kok, terima kasih ya kyungsoo." Suho berkata dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

DEG

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat senyum Suho, tapi jantung kyungsoo tidak bisa diam dan berdetak semakin cepat. _Bagaimana ini aku semakin menyukainya…._

"Lihat, sekarang rabbit sudah punya pasangan." Suho memperlihatkan boneka barunya pada pasien-pasien kecilnya. Dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"pasangannya rabbit kita main bersama yuk.." ajak gadis kecil yang menjadi salah satu pasien suho.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita bermain." Jawab Suho, kemudian berjalan kembali kearah Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pasien kecilnya.

 **Skip time…**

"Mau tertawa sampai kapan ?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo sebelum memeriksa giginya.

"Dokter manis." Dasar kyungsoo ditanya apa jawabnya apa…ckckckck

"Aku terlihat aneh ya?" Tanya Suho sekali lagi.

"Tidak kok. Menurutku itu bagus. Aku suka dokter yang seperti itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Suho.

"…"

"Dokter benar-benar suka anak-anak, ya ? Dokter punya adik, ya ?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah melihat beberapa boneka yang ada di ruangan Suho.

"Ya. Aku punya adik laki-laki yang umurnya beda jauh dariku. Dia sangat lucu…" Suho menjawab dengan suara pelan dan pandangan sedih.

Kyungsoo melihat mata Suho, "Dokter lembut sekali. Tapi ada kehampaan dimatanya, sama seperti saat hujan hari itu, matanya juga seperti itu." Ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **-oOo-**

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati liburannya dengan bermalas-malasan dirumahnya, sampai ibunya menyuruh untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi bukannya langsung berbelanja, kyungsoo malah berjalan kearah rumah dokter Suho.

"Seharusnya rumah dokter disekitar sini.." pikir kyungsoo saat melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar rumah dokter Suho.

"Ah, benar itu dia" kyungsoo antusias saat menemukan rumah dokter suho.

"Dokter ada tidak ya, kalau lihat sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan ? emh aish apa-apaan sich aku ini ?"

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, ada apa ya ?"

"uwaaa" teriak kyungsoo karena terkejut. "Aku tadi mau belanja terus lewat sini, ternyata rumah dokter disekitar sini." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi alasan kepada suho. "maafkan aku, aku bukan peguntit." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"hahahahaa…" suho hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kepanikan kungsoo. Tiba-tiba…

Tes.. tes…

"Gawat hujan" kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke langit yang sudah mulai gelap akibat mendung.

Sret..

Suho membuka jaketnya untuk melindungi kyungsoo dari hujan, "ayo, nanti kehujanan."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tindakan suho dan hanya pasrah saat suho membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

 **Di dalam rumah suho…**

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkan dokter."

"Hahaha jangan khawatir. Untung tidak kehujanan."

"Dokter, dokter baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dokter tidak sehat" kyungsoo bertanya setelah melihat suho yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang buruk.

"oh tidak apa-apa kok, maaf kuambilkan teh dulu ya." Suho sudah siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"eh? Dokter sebaiknya duduk saja." Cegah kyungsoo sambil menarik baju bagian belakang Suho.

Karena terlalu kuat menariknya, akhirnya suho terjatuh kebelakang dengan kepala berada dipangkuan kyungsoo.

"Eeekkhhh" keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah padam, sedangkan suho setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan kyungsoo, namun ditahan oleh kyungsoo.

"Maaf dokter, sudah tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini saja." Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengusap kepala suho dengan lembut. "waktu sakit harusnya dimanja." Kyungsoo kembali berkata sambil sedikit memijit kepala suho.

"hahaha.." suho hanya bisa tertawa melihat perlakuan pasiennya itu, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi, dia menikmati saja dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo.

"Emh dokter, dokter tidak suka hujan, ya ?" akhirnya kyungsoo menanyakannya juga, kyungsoo sangat penasaran kenapa setiap hari hujan dokter selalu menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suho.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dokter.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kembali muncul di pipinya.

Suho terkejut mendengar perkataan kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "mungkin tidak apa-apa aku menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku" pikir suho. Kemudian suho mulai menyamankan posisinya dan mulai menceritakan pengalaman buruk dalam hidupnya "Di waktu hujan, orang tuaku dan adikku kecelakaan.. dan mereka meninggal.. waktu itu, tepat di hari kelulusanku dari fakultas kedokteran dan sejak itu, hujan mengingatkanku akan kesedihan. Maka dari itu, aku tidak menyukai hujan."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar cerita dokter Suho,, pasti sulit menjalani hidup sendirian seperti itu, kyungsoo merasa bodoh ketika mengingat percakapannya dulu dengan dokter suho.

 **Flashback**

"Wahh.. Tinggal sendiri di ruah sebesar ini, enak ya?" kyungsoo bertanya pada dokter suho.

"Hahaha.. Tidak juga." Jawab Suho dengan suara tawa yang terdengar terpaksa.

 **Flashback End**

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari, sebenarnya suho kesepian tinggal sendiri dirumahnya. _Bodoh kyungsoo…_

"Dokter tahu tidak ? kelinci itu bisa mati kalau kesepian. Karena itu, kalau dokter kesepian, panggil aku saja. Apa aku berlebihan…?" kyungsoo memukul mulutnya yang sudah lancing berbicara seperti itu.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

"Kyungsoo itukan hanya mitos." Suho berkata sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Sehingga membelakangi kyungsoo.

"Eh, masa sich?" tanpa kyungsoo sadari, Suho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dokter, setelah hujan ada pelangi kan?"

"Eh.." tiba-tiba suho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan…

Brugh..

"Sakiiitt." Ucap kyungsoo dan suho bersamaan.

Suho mengusap kepalanya yang sakit setelah membentur dagu kyungsoo, kenmudian melihat keadaan kyungsoo. "kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Gigimu kena tidak?" Tanya suho khawatir.

"hihihihi…" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan suho, kyungsoo malah tertawa.

"Hei, ada apa ?" suho semakin khawatir melihat pasiennya itu.

"Dokter ceroboh juga ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah suho.

Entah dorongan darimana, setelah melihat senyum kyungsoo. Suho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya dan gugup.

Sebelum terjadi apa-apa Suho tersadar dari tindakannya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Hujan sudah reda, kamu sudah bisa pulang, kan ?"

"Ah iya.." kyungsoo terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Suho. Dalam hati dia berpikir suho akan menciumnya tadi..fiuuh.

Kemudian kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan suho berjalan dibelakangnya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dokter, terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Kyungsoo sudah melangkah keluar sebelum dihentikan dengan perkataan Suho.

"Kyungsoo. Aku ini dokter gigi anak. Selanjutnya kamu periksa ke dokter gigi dan bedah mulut saja."

Kyungsoo berbalik, "Aku tidak mau, aku mau dirawat dokter saja sampai sembuh. Soalnya, aku…."

Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dipotong oleh Suho.

"Dokter disana lebih berpengalaman dan lebih ahli dariku. Sampai nanti."

BLAMMM..

Dan dengan itu, suho menutup pintu di depan kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah dokter suho untuk melanjutkan tujuan awalnya yaitu belanja. Namun, tanpa disadari kyungsoo berjalan sambil menangis mengingat tindakan suho pada dirinya sebelum pulang.

 _Dokter kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu? Kupikir akhirnya aku sudah bisa lebih dekat dengannya…_

 **-oOo—**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei Bagian Dokter Gigi Anak**

"Ah anda belum tahu, ya? Anda mulai sakarang dirawat oleh dokter gigi dan bedah mulut." Ucap seorang perawat saat kyungsoo ingin mendaftarkan diri untuk pemeriksaan.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dan tidak terima, kemudian menerobos masuk saat suho melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasiennya.

BLAAMMM..

"Dokter.." panggil kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu dengan kerasnya.

"Dokter gigi dan bedah mulut ada di sebelah nona Do kyungsoo." Ucap suho datar.

 _Do Kyungsoo.._

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas yang dipakainya, sejak kapan dokter suho memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku salah masuk." Kemudian kyungsoo berlari keluar sambil menangis.

"Dokter kakak itu menangis." Ucap gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh suho.

"Giginya memang sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dokter gigi yang lain akan memeriksanya." Jawab suho datar.

.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sampai tidak sadar dia sudah berada di pusat kota. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan toko baju yang dulu pernah dia lihatnya sebelum terjadi kecelakaan yang membawanya sampai kerumah dokter suho.

Kyungsoo kemudian menangis sambil berjongkook mengingat kejadian itu. Kyungsoo terus berpikir apakah salah jatuh cinta dengan seorang dokter. Tidak, ini tidak salah.. perasaanku pada dokter sama sekali tidak salah.

Kemudian kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. Tapi bukan langit cerah yang dilihat kyungsoo melainkan awan mendung yang siap menteskan airnya.

"Ah, bukannya dokter tidak suka hujan.."

"… _.hujan mengingatkanku akan kesedihan. Maka dari itu, aku tidak menyukai hujan."_

Seperti itulah ucapan Suho saat mengatakan dia tidak menyukai hujan. Dengan itu, kyungsoo segera berlari kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

"Selesai juga.." ucap Suho selesai menyelesaikan praktiknya hari ini.

Kemudian dia melihat boneka yang diberikan kyungsoo padanya. Suho tersenyum mengingat kyungsoo tapi juga merasa bersalah mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis itu siang tadi.

Saat melihat keluar jendela, suho melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang bersembunyi dibelakang tiang listrik dan suho mengenali pemilik siluet tubuh itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini ?"

"Eh.." Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kehadiran dokter suho.

"Jam prakteknya sudah selesai, sebaiknya cepat pulang."

"Dokter memanggilku kan?"

"Eh..?"

"Dokter memanggilku kan?" ulang kyungsoo.

Suho terdiam, kemudian dia ingat perkataan kyungsoo saat terakhir kali dia berada dirumahnya "…karena itu, kalu dokter kesepian panggil aku saja."

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan kyungsoo dan berkata, "Jangan berkata bodoh, pulanglah."

GREP..

"Bohong, dokter memanggilku, kan?" kyungsoo terus mengatakan itu sambil memeluk suho dari belakang.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu." Suho berusaha melepaskan tangan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku… Aku suka dokter, sangat suka." Akhirnya kyungsoo menyampaikan perasaannya pada suho dengan suara gemetar akibat menangis.

"… Sesuatu yang paling berarti suatu saat akan menghilang. Karena itu, dari awal aku tidak membutuhkannya." Suho tahu tubuh yang tadi bergetar memeluknya, kini tegang setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba suho membalik badannya dan..

CUP

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat suho menciumnya, belum sempat bereaksi suho kemudian memeluknya setelah menciumnya.

Suho menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala kyungsoo sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Dulu kupikir begitu. Sekarang aku menemukanmu, sesuatu yang paling berarti itu.."

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar pengakuan suho, kemudian dia menangis dan membalas pelukan suho. "Aku akan selalu berada disisi dokter." Ucap kyungsoo disela tangisnya.

Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Suho mulai merenggangkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan mulai mencium kyungsoo mulai dari dahi turun ke hidung kemudian ke mulut pink kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Suho, kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman suho.

Keduanya tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka.

.

.

 _Dokter Rabbit.. Dokter yang lembut tapi kesepian.. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu agar bisa membuatmu tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **An :** Chapter 1 disini,, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan membosankan, maaf juga kalo banyak .

Aku banyak kehilangan mood saat menulis chapter ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya membingungkan dan akhirnya aku telat updatenya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku usahain lebih cepat dan ceritanya lebih baik. Terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan favorit. Bow ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review and Comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 2 - My Darling Dr Sehun

**Chapter 2 – My Darling Dr. Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Kim Junmyeon aka Suho**

 **Lee Taemin (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo—**

Piip.. Piip.. Piip..

"Uuugghh.." rengek seorang gadis dibalik selimutnya mendengar alarm dari handphonenya. Dengan malas dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari yang entah dimana.

Dengan kesal dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan masih menutup mata dan rambut berantakan seperti habis diterjang torpedo. Dia mulai membolak balik kan selimut, menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari , yang ternyata terselip dibawah bantal yang dia tiduri.

"Ah.. ketemu, kita lihat jam berapa sekarang…" matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam yang ditunjukkan di . Rasa kantuk itu hilang seketika, dan dia sekali lagi melihat dan mengucek matanya siapa tahu penglihatannya salah karena masih mengantuk, tapi tetap angka di jam tersebut tidak berubah,

"GAWAAAATTTT… Aku kesiangan." Teriaknya.

Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin, umurku 19 tahun, aku seorang mahasiswa di fakultas seni di Universitas yang kuimpikan. Saat ini, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan aku menikmatinya. Hehehe

Tapi aku selalu bermasalah dengan bangun pagi, jadi beginilah kalau aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi pasti terlambat. ^^

.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya dan juga memakai baju yang asal dia ambil, jongin siap berangkat ke kampus dan melewatkan sarapannya karena ini sudah sangat terlambat.

CKLEK

"Aduuuhhh…"

Karena terburu-buru jongin tidak melihat sebuah kardus yang terletak di depan pintu apartemennya, sehingga saat membuka pintu, jongin tersandung dan jatuh.

"Sakiiit.. Siapa yang menaruh barang-barang di teras sich.?" Kesal jongin sambil memegang kakinya, karena kakinya sakit sekali.

CKLEK

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, jongin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari pintu disebelah apartemennya. Sepertinya tetangga baru pikir jongin.

"Ah, maaf itu barang-barangku. Aku baru mau mengangkatnya. Kupikir tidak akan mengganggu kalau kuletakkan barang-barangya disitu. Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan." Ucap laki-laki itu datar.

Rahang jongin jatuh mendengar ucapan datar dan wajah tidak bersalah laki-laki didepannya itu, dalam hati jongin menggerutu "Dasar menyebalkan…"

Dengan kesal jongin mencoba berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, tanpa membalas perkataan laki-laki itu jongin bergegas pergi dan hanya mengucapkan "Aku terburu-buru."

.

 **Skip time – At Kampus..**

Saat ini jongin sedang berjalan menuju ruang kuliah dengan temannya, taemin. Namun, tiba-tiba taemin berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah jongin.

"Jongin, bukannya lebih baik kamu periksa ke rumah sakit?" Ucap Taemin. Taemin tidak tega melihat jongin berjalan dengan tertatih begitu.

Nyyuttt…

Jongin merasakan sakit lagi di kakinya, tapi dia tetap memaksa, "Tapi aku sudah terlambat kuliah tae."

"Bagaimana kalau ada tulang yang patah..? Kontes melukis sudah dekat jongin." Taemin tetap berusaha membujuk jongin untuk pergi keruma sakit. "Sebaiknya kamu ke rumah sakit. Pergi ke Rumah Sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yonsei saja, Rumah Sakit ini terkenal dengan dokter-dokter keren dan ahli, lho."

Hufh..

Jongin mendengus, temannya ini menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit untuk periksa atau mencari dokter tampan sich.

"Jonginiiee…" panggil taemin, saat melihat jongin hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan kerumah sakit setelah kuliah ini, hari ini aku hanya ada satu mata kuliah tae. Oke." Jongin tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan temannya.

Taemin melihat jongin dan berfikir, keudian tersenyum " emh.. baiklah."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan taemin membantu memegang jongin agar tidak jatuh saat berjalan.

 **-oOo—**

 **At Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei**

Setelah pulang kuliah jongin menepati janjinya pada taemin untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sedang duduk menunggu hasil rontgennya keluar setelah tadi dilakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kim Jongin"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pelan-pelan jongin masuk, kemudian duduk didepan sang dokter. Jongin terus memandang wajah sang dokter. "Benar-benar tampan. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ya?" batin jongin sambil terus memperhatikan wajah sang dokter. Sampai suara sang dokter memutus lamunan jongin.

"Hasil Rontgennya menunjukkan tidak ada tulang yang patah. Tapi, sedikit retak."

"HAAAHHH?" Tunjuk jongin pada sang dokter.

Jongin bereteriak bukan terkejut karena hasil melainkan teringat dimana dia bertemu wajah sang dokter sebelumnya.

"Tadi pagi kita bertemu di teras, kan." Sungut jongin.

"Oh, yang tadi pagi jatuh,.." jawab sehun datar. "Apa luka ini gara-gara tadi.?" Raut wajah sehun mulai melunak.

"Benar.." jawab jongin cepat dan tegas.

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku sebagai gantinya aku yang bayar biaya pengobatanmu."

"Sungguh.." jongin terkejut mendengar perkataan sang dokter, dalam hati jongin tersenyum "Aku beruntung."

.

TING TONG..

"Ya sebentar.." teriak jongin sambil berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya.

CKLEK

"Ini handuk untuk kenang-kenangan sebagai tetangga barumu dan surat ini mengenai biaya pengobatanmu. Tolong dibaca dan bubuhi tanda tangan disitu." Sehun langsung menyodorkan handuk dan surat pada jongin tanpa mengucapkan salam saat jongin membuka pintu.

"Tanda tangan ? tunggu sebentar ya.."

"Oke, tolong dibaca juga ya.." kata sehun.

Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mencari bolpoin untuk mendatangani surat yang diberikan sehun, sedangkan sehun tetap berdiri di depan pintu rumah jongin.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…"

Mendengar teriakan dari jongin, sehun buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah jongin untuk melihat kondisinya. "Ada apa? Aku akan masuk."

Tepat saat sehun melihat jongin, sehun terdiam melihat keadaan didalam rumah jongin.

"oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak barang. Hanya kondisi rumahku berantakan, tapi kakiku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab jongin dengan senyum terpaksa melihat raut muka sehun saat melihat isi rumahnya.

"Kau hidup di tempat seperti ini." Sehun melihat jongin sambil menunjuk ke isi rumah jongin yang sangat berantakan seperti habis terkena bencana alam gempa bumi yang memporak porandakan isi rumah jongin. Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara hidup gadis ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok, seperti aku akan mati dengan tinggal disini." Jawab jongin sinis.

"Ayo bereskan." Sehun berkata dan mulai membersihkan ruangan jongin.

"Eeeehhhhhhhhh.." jongin melebarkan matanya.

"Kamu ini perempuan, tapi tidak bisa masak, ya?" Omel sehun saat melihat bungkus makanan instan di meja.

"Jangan menyimpan pakaian seperti ini." Omel sehun lagi saat merapikan baju jongin yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Jongin melebarkan matanya saat melihat barang yang dipegang sehun, "Jangan lihat pakaian dalamku." Teriak jongin.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan jongin, dia terus membersihkan barang-barang jongin dan terus saja mengomel tentang barang jongin.

"Gambar laki-laki telanjang." Ucap sehun saat menemukan sebuah lukisan.

"Itu tugas kuliah." Teriak jongin sekali lagi.

Dan begitulah mereka sambil membersihkan rumah sehun terus mengomel dan jongin terus membalas omelan sehun.

.

 **Skip Time..**

"Begini lebih baik." Kata sehun saat melihat ruangan jongin yang sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Waahhh,, sudah lama aku tidak melihat lantai bersih." Jongin tersenyum cerah saat melihat isi rumahnya.

"Sepertinya kakimu baik-baik saja" Sehun melihat kearah kaki jongin.

Jongin terdiam, kemudian melihat kearah sehun sambil tersenyum kaku, "Sebelumnya kakiku benar-benar sakit kok."

"Sudahlah, kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja." Sehun menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada jongin.

Setelah memberi kartu namanya, sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen jongin.

"Ah, dokter."

Sehun berhenti saat jongin memanggilnya.

"Terima Kasih." Pipi jongin bersemu merah.

Sehun melihat jongin sekilas, kemudian berkata, "Anak perempuan jangan membiarkan laki-laki masuk dengan mudah." Setelah itu, sehun benar-benar meninggalkan jongin terdiam ditempatnya.

DEG... DEG… DEG…

Jongin melihat kartu nama yang diberikan oleh sehun.

 _ **RS Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yonsei**_

 _ **Dokter Bedah - Oh Sehun**_

 _ **No. Hp 090-25x-xxxx**_

"Jadi namanya dokter Sehun, ya.." kata jongin masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba jongin berlari ke dalam apartemen mencari buku sketsanya dan saat menemukannya jongin tersenyum dengan lebar, "Aku bisa membayangkan desain yang bagus." Dan dengan itu jongin mulai membuat desainnya.

 **-oOo—**

 **Malam berikutnya…**

Jongin sedang berbaring di sofa di apartemennya, sampai terdengar panggilan masuk dari .

Dengan malas jongin mengangkatnya, "Ya, ini aku. Aku sedang tiduran, kakiku sedikit retak, tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

"…."

"Ah, Aku lupa lukisannya. Ya mulai besok aku akan datang ke kampus."

"…"

"Oke, Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa." Jongin mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kemudian jongin memegang perutnya, "Aku lapar." Ucapnya dengan lemas.

 **Skip Time…**

Jongin keluar supermarket dengan gembira, sambil memakan roti yang dibelinya dan membawa sekantung tas penuh dengan mie instan.

Jongin terus tersenyum sampai tiba di depan bangunan apartemennya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat perkataan dokter yang menjadi tetangganya itu "Kamu ini perempuan tapi tidak masak, ya..?". Jongin jadi kesal kalau mengingat itu, karena terlalu larut dengan kekesalannya jongin tidak melihat tangga yang berada di depannya. Dan akhirnyaa…

DUUAAGGHH…

"Saaakkkiiittttt…" jongin berjongkok sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Bagaimana ini, sakit sekali..hiks hiks.."

Jongin tiba-tiba ingat pesan yang disampaikan oleh dokter sehun, dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dan mencari kontak dengan nama Dr. Sehun.

.

Ditempat lain sehun sedang duduk di sofa apartemennya untuk bersantai sampai dia mendengar panggilan masuk di . Tidak ada nama pemanggil pikir sehun, tapi tetap dijawab pula oleh sehun.

"Ya"

"Ini aku, jongin."

"Ada apa ? ini kan sudah jam 11, apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku didepan bangunan apartemen. Kakiku yang luka terbentur, sakit sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin akan patah kalau terbentur lagi."

"Kakiknya tidak bisa digerakkan? Sakit?" jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan sehun, meskipun sehun tidak bisa melihatya.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa. Sampai nanti." Jawab sehun datar kemudian memutus panggilan.

Tut! Tut! Tut!

"Apa-apaan orang itu, katanya kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja.." jongin memandang handphonenya kesal. "Dasar pembohong."

"Siapa yang pembohong?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang jongin.

Jongin berbalik, "EH.."

GYUT

"Waaaa…" Jongin terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ayo, kuantar ke apartemenmu.." Sehun mulai berjalan dan tidak lupa membawa belanjaan jongin.

Sebenarnya, saat mengetahui yang meneleponnya adalah jongin, sehun sudah beranjak dari sofanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat jongin, maka dari itu saat dia mengakhiri panggilannya dia sudah berada dekat dengan jongin.

"Do…dokter." Panggil jongin.

Deg… Deg… Deg…

"Apa?"

"Barang-barangku…."

"Sudah kubawa. Mie instan semua kan?" jawab sehun.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

.

 **Apartemen Jongin**

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun terkejut melihat kondisi apartemen jongin yang sudah berantakan lagi.

"Hehehehe…" jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Waktu bersih-bersih kemarin itu, Cuma mimpi ya?" Tanya sehun kesal.

"Aku kan sibuk." Jongin beralasan.

Hufh..

Sehun menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di gendongannya sekarang ini.

Sehun mendudukkan jongin di sofanya, kemudian memeriksa kaki jongin.

"Tenang saja. Tidak tambah parah kok." Kata sehun setelah selesai memeriksa kaki jongin.

"Syukurlah." Jongin merasa lega.

"Ya sebentar lagi sembuh."

"Oh.." jongin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan sehun. "Bukankah seharusnya aku senang, aku akan sembuh. Tapi kenapa aku sedih. Aku juga jadi berdebar-debar karena dokter. Perasaan apa ini?" pikir jongin.

"Ayo kita bereskan. Mau kumasakkan apa?" sehun bertanya sambil mengangkat lengan bajunya.

"Sudahlah dokter, ini sudah larut malam." Cegah jongin.

"Aku benci keadaan berantakan seperti ini."

"Dokter, kenapa begitu baik?"

"Sudah kebiasaan dan tanggung jawab." Jawab sehun datar.

"Dokter orangnya jujur ya, keras dan tidak fleksibel." Kata jongin.

"Ya.. banyak yang bilang begitu."

Jongin terus tersenyum memperhatikan sehun yang sedang memasak sambil membuat desain di buku sketsanya, _Dokter aneh ya… tapi baik hati…_

 **-oOo—**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian…**

 **At Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei**

"Semakin bagus." Kata sehun saat melihat kondisi kaki jongin. "Tugasku sebentar lagi selesai."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menutupi wajah sedihnya, "Terima kasih."

 _Kenapa aku merasa kesepian begini…?_

"Dokter.." panggil jongin.

Sehun melihat kearah jongin, "…."

"Dokter boleh beres-beres apartemenku kapan saja."

Sehun terkejut, kemudian tertawa. "Hahahaha… Aku jadi sungkan."

.

Saat jongin baru keluar dari ruangan sehun, jongin dikagetkan dengan dokter lain yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kamu pacarnya dokter sehun ya ?" Ucap dokter dengan nametag Drg. Suho itu.

"EEh.. Bukan anda salah." Jawab jongin cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Owh, begitu ya. Jarang sekali mendengar dia tertawa."

"… dokter sehun tidak punya pacar, ya ?" Tanya jongin pada dokter didepannya.

"Ingin tahu ya?" goda Suho pada jongin.

"Ya.."

Mendengar seberapa cepat jongin menjawab, membuat suho tertawa. " Lugu sekali. Baiklah karena kamu special aku beri tahu. Dokter sehun itu, orangnya serius. Aku tidak pernah mendengar gossip tentang dirinya. Dia sangat disiplin juga menyukai kebersihan. Karena itu, sepertinya tipe ideal wanitanya sangat tinggi."

" _Huh.. tidak ada hubungannya dengan tipe ideal.. Aku adalah aku.." pikir jongin._

.

 **At Kampus**

 **Ruang Seni Lukis**

"Wah..! Ada apa dengamu jongin? Pilihan warnamu berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu dalam dan lembut. Sangat Cantik."

Jongin tersenyum menerima pujian dari dosennya, sekarang jongin tengah menyelesaikan lukisan yang akan dia kirim untuk kontes.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama jongin, tetap semangat.."

"Hu'umh, Aku akan berjuang." Teriak jongin penuh semangat.

"Jongin, pelankan suaramu." Ucap sang dosen.

 _Hehehe…_

- **-oOo—**

BRUK

"Ada apa tengah malam begini..?" jongin terbangun akibat suara benda atau seseorang terjatuh di depan apartemennya.

Karena penasaran akhirnya jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat keluar.

CKLEK

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi? Dokter baik-baik saja?" Jongin terkejut melihat sehun yang terduduk di depan .

"Tidak apa-apa Cuma terjatuh." Jawab sehun lemah.

"Bisa berdiri? Ayo pegang pundakku." Ucap jongin sambil berjongkok di depan sehun untuk membantunya.

Saat membantu sehun berdiri jongin dapat mencium bau sake dari mulut sehun.

"Sudahlah jangan hiraukan aku."

Tapi jongin tidak mendengarkan, dan tetap membawa sehun ke dalam apartemennya dan mendudukkan sehun di .

"Dokter mau minum apa ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sehun.

Jongin melihat kearah sehun, dan membuat jongin semakin khawatir melihat sehun duduk dibawah sofa dengan kedua kaki ditarik kedadanya dan kepala yang disembunyikan di antara kakinya.

"Dokter tidak berkata apa-apa. Padahal aku sudah membawanya masuk, biasanya dia akan langsung mengomel melihat keadaan apartemenku. Ada apa dengan dokter ?" pikir jongin.

Kemudian jongin mencoba bertanya lagi pada sehun, "Dokter menangis ya ?"

Pfft..

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kamu perempuan yang apa adanya ya."

Jongin terdiam dan tersipu… DEG DEG DEG

"Tidak bisa tertolong, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Sebelumnya ada dokter yang berkata seperti itu padaku." Sehun menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kalau setiap ada pasien yang meninggal kamu terpuruk seperti itu, kamu tidak akan bisa bekerja. Kalau kau terlalu baik begitu, tidak cocok jadi dokter. Dokter itu pernah berkata seperti padaku, tapi aku…"

 _Dokter.._

BUGH

"Dokter bicara apa ?" jongin memukul sehun, sehingga sehun menghentikan ceritanya.

"Aduuhhh." Keluh sehun sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Bukannya bagus bersikap seperti itu? Kalau dokter tidak berbuat baik apa lagi yang bisa dokter lakukan? Kalau terpuruk, terpuruk saja. Kalau sudah bisa semangat lagi, kan ?" jongin tersenyum kearah sehun.

Sehun tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan jongin, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum merasa sedikit lega dengan uacapan jongin, "Kamu baik ya, aku jadi lega."

Jongin tertawa kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil bir, dan kembali berjalan ke sehun.

"Dokter ayo minum bir." Jongin berkata sambil mengangkat bir keatas dengan semangat.

"Tidak boleh, kamu masih belum cukup umur."

"Ayolaahhh…" Bujuk jongin dengan menggunakan .

"Baiklah, lagipula sekarang aku bukan sehun yang biasanya." Ucap sehun sambil mengambil bir dari tangan jongin.

"Dokter mabuk, ya.." Tanya jongin yang hanya dijawab tawa oleh sehun.

Sehun jatuh tertidur setelah menghabiskan beberapa bir yang diberikan oleh jongin, sedangkan jongin masih terjaga karena dia hanya minum sedikit.

Jongin sedang menatap wajah damai sehun saat tidur, kemudian jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sehun, semakin dekat jongin menutup matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik sehun.

CUP

 _Aku suka dokter…_

.

"Ngghh.." Sehun menggeliat dari tidurnya. "Sekarang jam berapa.?" Saat sehun mencari untuk melihat jam, dia terkejut melihat jongin tidur di sebelahnya. HAH..

Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat kearah jongin yang mulai bangun akibat guncangan yang dia buat saat bangun.

"Selamat pagi dokter, tenang saja tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ucap jongin dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

Fiuuhhhh…

Sehun kemudian berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya, "Ini sebuah kesalahan, maaf merepotkanmu. Lupakan saja kejadian semalam."

"Tidak mau. Aku suka dokter sehun."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi datar lagi, "Kamu ini… berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Jelas sehun.

Jongin tetap tersenyum meskipun dia ditolak oleh sehun, "Aku tahu, tapi aku suka dokter.."

Sehun tidak menjawab jongin dan langsung berjalan keluar apartemen jongin.

BLAAAMMMM..

Setelah kepergian sehun, jongin hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong. Sampai sebuah panggilan dari membangunkan jongin dari lamunannya.

"Ya, ini aku.. Eh." Jongin terkejut.

"…"

"Eeehh, Aku menang, benarkah..?"

"…"

"yeeaayyy, oke aku akan bersiap."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, dengan perasaan senang sepertinya jongin lupa dengan kejadian penolakan cintanya sebelumnya. Ya berita kemenangannya di kontes lukis membuat jongin sangat senang, usahanya tidak sia-sia.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari perayaan kemenangannya dengan teman-temannya, Suasana hati jongin saat ini sedang baik. Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke lantai atas dimana berada dengan buket bunga pemberian teman-temannya berada dipelukannya.

Namun, saat pintu lift akan tertutup jongin melihat dokter sehun berjalan kearahnya, sepertinya dia baru pulang kerja. Dengan itu, jongin menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu lift lagi dan membiarkan dokter masuk.

Saat pintu lift tertutup, keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berbicara.

Sehun mencoba memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya, "Bunga itu..?"

"Ah, aku menang kontes melukis. Ini dari teman-temanku, mereka juga membuat pesta perayaan untukku."

"Oh baguslah, selamat ya."

"Lalu… sudah diputuskan aku akan dikirim ke paris untuk pertukaran pelajar. Bagaimana menurut dokter ?" jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bunga dipelukannya menunggu jawaban sehun.

"Itu bagus kan? Kamu masih muda. Bisa ke luar negeri itu pengalaman bagus. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu."

"Syukurlah. Belajar di luar negeri memang impianku. Aku juga sudah belajar bahasa perancis. Tidak diangka ya.." jongin mencoba tersenyum tapi terlihat sekali kalau dia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ya, tidak disangka, tapi kamu sudah benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu sukai."

GREEEKKK

Pintu lift terbuka, dan sehun sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar namun tidak dengan jongin, dia tetap diam di tempat.

"Ada apa? Tidak mau keluar?"

Sehun yang tidak mendapat jawaban berbalik dan terkejut melihat jongin menangis didalam lift.

"Dokter tidak bisa sedih sedikit ya? Bodoh.."

Dan dengan itu pintu lift tertutup lagi, meninggalkan sehun terdiam didepan lift dan jongin yang menangis keras didalam lift.

 _Aku tahu dokter tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku…_

 _Pasti dokter akan cepat melupakanku…_

 _Dia tidak akan ingat lagi tentang diriku…_

 **-oOo—**

Saat ini sehun sedang berdiri di depan mading yang ada di lorong rumah sakit. Sehun sedang melihat pengumuman pemenang kontes lukis yang diikuti oleh jongin, yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di madding rumah sakitnya. Dan benar nama jongin tertulis disana sebagai pemenang.

"Paris ya.." ucap sehun pelan.

"Ada apa.?" Sapa sebuah suara dari belakang sehun.

"Owh, Suho hyung, tidak apa-apa."

Suho memicingkan matanya melihat apa yang daritadi dilihat sehun, "Sepertinya aku kenal nama ini.." tunjuk suho pada nama Kim Jongin.

"Suho hyung! Dia itu hanya pasienku. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Jawab suho dengan muka polos. "Anak yang itu, kan ? yang rambutnya sepanjang bahu. Dia yang sudah bikin dokter sehun tertawa." Lanjut suho sambil tertawa setelah berhasil menggoda sehun.

"Aku tidak suka anak itu, selalu saja bikin kesalahan. Melihat itu membuat langkahku hancur. Menghadapi kepolosannya aku tidak suka."

"Karena itu kau melarikan diri.." Ucap suho tenang.

"Eh…" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan suho.

Suho menepuk pundak sehun, "Pikirkan lagi.." Kemudian meninggalkan sehun dan membiarkan sehun memikirkan ucapannya.

.

 **Pameran Lukisan Pemenang Kontes XXX**

"Eh, jongin. Ada orang yang daritadi melihat lukisanmu terus." Bisik taemin pada jongin sambil menunjuk orang yang di maksud.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang ditunjuk oleh taemin, "eh.."

Setelah itu, jongin meninggalkan taemin dan menhampiri orang tersebut.

"Aku terkejut. Dokter tertarik dengan lukisan ?" jongin bertanya pada sehun. Ternyata orang yang daritadi melihat lukisan jongin adalah dokter Oh sehun.

"Tidak.."

"Sudah jelas.." batin jongin sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tertarik dengan lukisanmu.."

"Eh,, kenapa ?" jongin melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan jawaban sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab sehun datar.

"HUH, sudah kuduga."

"Tapi, kurasa lukisan ini mirip denganmu. Lembut dan tulus." Jawab sehun jujur saat melihat lukisan jongin. Mungkin lukisan jongin terlihat sederhana hanya berupa lukisan bunga tapi yang membuat tampak indah adalah warna yang ditempatkan jongin pada lukisan itu.

Ada jeda sebelum sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau tidak ada, aku akan kesepian."

Jongin terdiam mencerna ucapan sehun, jongin melebarkan matanya dan melihat kearah sehun, "Maksud dokter..? Dokter suka padaku.?" Jongin berteriak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"itu…."

"Maaf hanya bercanda.." potong jongin sebelum sehun bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, karena memang seperti itu.."

"Eh.." sekali lagi jongin terkejut dan membuat pipi jongin merona merah.

"Aku takut.. dirimu yang apa adanya masuk kedalam kehidupanku, pelan-pelan mengacaukannya. Tapi, aku akan menjadi pria licik kalau aku melarikan diri."

Jongin tersenyum sangat manis mendengar peengakuan Sehun, tapi tetap jongin tidak bisa merubah keputusannya, "Dokter aku akan pergi.."

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku mengerti.." jawab sehun lirih.

GREP

Jongin memeluk sehun dari belakang kemudian menangis, "Aku pasti pulang. Maka dari itu, Dokter harus menungguku. Dokter nanti pasti kaget. Aku akan menjadi wanita dewasa."

Kemudian sehun mambalik badannya sehingga sekarang berhadapan dengan jongin. Tangan sehun menangkup pipi jongin dan menghapus airmata dipipi jongin.

"hehehe itu harapanku."

Dan setelah itu, Sehun memeluk jongin dan memberikan ciuman diatas kepala jongin.

 **-oOo—**

 **5 Tahun Kemudian…**

Jongin sedang melukis dirumahnya, dari tempatnya dia bisa melihat langsung kedapur, dimana suaminya sedang memasak. Ya, Jongin sudah menikah… Siapa suaminya, tentu saja Dokter Oh Sehun.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menikah, itu semua akibat serangan dari jongin yang mengatakan pada sehun, "Tinggal bersama sebelum menikah itu tidak mungkin."

Dan karena itu, agar bisa hidup bersama, sehun akhirnya melamar jongin dan menikahinya.

Jongin tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu, itu diluar dugaan jongin bahwa setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sehun benar-benar langsung menikahinya.

Jongin melihat kearah sehun lagi yang masih berkutat di dapur, "Dokter aku lapar"

"Iya ini baru selesai. Ayo makan."

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke meja makan, dimana sehun baru selesai meletakkan makanan disana.

"Setelah ini aku ada kerja shift malam. Makan malam sudah ada di kulkas, tinggal dihangatkan saja." Ucap sehun sambil mengambil tas dan jas kerjanya.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah jongin hanya tersenyum, bagaimana menggemaskan istrinya. Kemudian, sehun berjalan kearah jongin mengusap rambutnya dan mencium pipi jongin.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ingat pesanku sayang. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu dokter oh sehun."

 _Dokter Sehun masih seperti biasa jujur dan disiplin. Dokter yang selalu mengutamakan kepercayaan pasien dan perawatnya dan juga AKU. ^^_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :** Oke Chapter 2 disini,, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau judulnya aku ubah, tidak sama dengan yang aku tulis di prolog kemarin. Aku juga bingung mau pakai julukan apa buat sehun dan jadinya sehun tidak ada julukannya, maaf ya. Dan juga maaf kalau jongin tidak jadi penari malah jadi pelukis…hehehe

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review dan baca cerita ini.. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review and Comment ?**


	4. Chapter 3 - My Sweet Dr Sweet

**Chapter 3 – My Sweet Dr. Sweet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Kim Jongdae aka Chen (GS)**

 **.**

 **Other Cast**

 **Kim Junmyeon aka Suho**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo—**

Chen sedang berdiri di depan Rumah Sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yonsei. Tujuannya kesini untuk bertemu salah satu dokter ahli di rumah sakit ini.

Saat berjalan dia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan kedua matanya yang lembut, tanpa sadar pipinya merona saat melihat dokter tersebut.

Ya, laki-laki itu adalah dokter yang ingin Chen temui, dokter bagian THT yang bernama Dr. Zhang Yixing, julukannya adalah Dokter Sweet. Chen mengetahui profilnya di internet saat dia mencari dokter ahli yang dapat membantu mengatasi masalahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chen langsung berlari kearahnya, kemudian memeluknya.

"Ada apa nona? Apakah ada perlu denganku?" Yixing bertanya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari seorang gadis.

Chen melepas pelukannya, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan yang dia bawa dan menunjukkannya kepada dokter Zhang.

" _Anda dokter Zhang Yixing kan ? Tolong aku…"_ (Kalimat yang bercetak miring adalah tulisan tangan Chen,, okey ^^)

"Suaramu.." Yixing terkejut.

Kemudian yixing membawa chen ke ruang praktiknya untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

 **Skip Time…**

"Kehilangan suara sementara, ya. Sepertinya, disebabkan oleh stress. Apakah kamu ada masalah ?" Yixing meenjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Chen.

"Stress..?" pikir chen sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing membelai kepala Chen, "Wajah manismu tidak akan terlihat kalau kamu menundukkan kepala seperti itu. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu"

Chen mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan senyum manis yixing.

"Baiklah karena sudah malam aku akan mengantarmu. Tuliskan alamat dan nomor telefonmu." Pinta yixing.

"Dokter ini tidak mengenali diriku." Batin chen.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang…

"Begitu ya, hanya dapat memberitahu namamu "Chen" saja? Kamu harus memberitahu alamatmu, akukan mau mengantarmu pulang.." yixing bertanya sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

" _Aku tidak mau pulang."_

"Begitu, ya..!" Yixing melihat sekilas apa yang ditulis chen, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya, Chen kemudian melihat kearah luar jendela dan melihat wajahnya muncul di sebuah iklan yang ditayangkan pada layar besar yang terdapat pada sebuah gedung yang dia lewati.

Chen sebenarnya adalah seorang idola yang cukup terkenal dengan nama asli Kim Jongdae, tapi…

 **Flashback**

"Disini aku jadi tokoh antagonis ya ? aku tidak mau memerankan tokoh ini?" Tolak chen pada managernya.

"Apa boleh buat. Drama kali ini tokoh utamanya diperankan oleh Krystal Jung sebagai debut pertamanya." Jawab sang manager.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu tampil debut.." ucap chen pelan, dengan sorot mata sedih.

.

Ruang Tunggu..

Saat chen berjalan kearah ruang tunggu untuk beristirahat, dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu saat mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau jongdae. Akhir-akhir ini dia menyebalkan. Aktingnya buruk, kalau diberitahu dia tidak suka. Sombong sekali."

Chen membeku didepan pintu, hatinya sakit, rasanya chen ingin menangis. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke ruang tunggu dan memilih pulang untuk menenangkan hatinya atau menangis sepuasnya.

Keesokan paginya ketika chen terbangun, ada yang aneh dengan suaranya. Dia mencoba berbicara tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, chen memutuskan memberitahu manajernya. Melihat kondisi chen, sang manajer terkejut dan marah.

"Waktu bangun pagi suaramu tidak keluar? Bodoh. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan sampai wartawan tahu. Jongdae." Bentak sang manajer pada chen.

Tanpa membalas sang manajer, chen memutuskan lari meninggalkan sang manajer sambil menangis.

Aku tidak mau lagi…

Aku tidak mau lagi..! aku membenci mereka…

Sudah cukup… aku tidak mau lagi di dunia artis…

 **Flashback End**

Chen menghela nafas dan terus menatap luar jendela..

Lamunan Chen berhenti saat yixing tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya, "Kamu tidak punya tujuan kan ? mau kerumahku?"

Chen terkejut, kemudian menulis di buku catatannya dan menunjukannya pada yixing _"Kenapa?"_

"Karena membiarkan gadis manis yang sedang kebingungan itu tidak baik, kan ?"

" _Dokter selalu melakukan hal seperti ini?"_

"Ahahaha, khusus gadis manis saja." Jawab yixing sambil tersenyum.

.

Ketika sampai dirumahnya yixing membawa chen ke salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di apartemennya.

"Pakai saja kamar ini sesukamu. Ah, dan ini teman serumahku, perkenalkan namanya Hana." Yixing menunjukkan kucing peliharaannya pada chen.

Chen tersenyum ketika melihat kucing lucu yang berada di gendongan yixing.

"Sudah kuduga kamu lebih manis saat tertawa." Ucap yixing saat melihat chen tersenyum. "Tulis saja apa yang kamu butuhkan, aku akan menyiapkannya." Lanjut yixing sebelum meninggalkan chen sendiri dikamarnya.

Chen memandang kepergian yixing dan berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar, dokter sweet sangat lembut dan memanjakan wanita. Dan aku memulai kehidupan seatap dengannya.

 **-oOo—**

 **Keesokan harinya…**

"Jongdae benar-benar ingin mengambil peran ini, ya. Tapi popularitasnya sudah turun, kan ?" Ucap seorang staf.

"Huh! Jongdae itu membosankan sekali." Giliran krystal yang berkomentar.

"Suaramu tidak keluar?! Bodoh. Apa yang kamu lakukan." Bentak managernya.

Chen langsung bangun dari tidurnya, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak pulang tidak ada yang khawatir juga." Batin chen.

.

Setelah mebersihkan diri dan berganti baju dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan dokter zhang, chen keluar kamarnya.

Yixing yang melihat chen keluar kamarnya tersenyum dan menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, untung pakaiannya muat ya. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Makanlah."

Chen mengangguk dan berjalan kearah meja makan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Enak.." pikir chen saat mengunyah makanannya.

"setelah ini, aku akan berangkat kerja. Kamu boleh pergi keluar kapan saja." Pesan Yixing.

Setelah yixing berangkat kerja dan chen sudah menyelesaikan makannya, chen memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa di ruang TV.

"LUCKY,, dengan begini aku bisa bersenang-senang." Ucap chen dalam hati.

Chen memutuskan bermain dengan hana, kucing peliharaan yixing. Tapi tidak lama, hana memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Akhirnya chen memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi untuk menghindari bosan.

Namun saat televisi menyala, chen terdiam.

"Bintang tamu hari ini adalah, Krystal Jung." Ucap pembawa acara di Channel Tv tersebut.

"Hallo, aku krystal Jung."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang drama pertamamu ini?"

"Ya teman-teman semua baik sekali, aku akan berusaha." Ucap krystal dengan senyum sok manisnya.

Chen yang tidak tahan melihat Krystal di TV melemparkan bantal sofa yang dipeluknya kearah TV, bukannya mengenai layarnya, malah terkena vas bunga yang berada di samping TV.

Pyaaarrr….

"Aduh, gawat pecah." Pikir Chen.

Chen kemudian terduduk disamping vas yang jatuh sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Padahal aku yang mulai debut lebih dulu. Aku yang lebih dulu berakting, aku yang lebih…."

Rasa kesal pada diri chen semakin besar, tapi dia tidak ingin menangis, Chen semakin mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan tangisnya.

.

Saat yixing tiba dirumah, dia terkejut saat chen memberikannya uang.

"Untuk apa ini ?" kebingungan jelas dalam suara yixing.

Chen menunjukkan buku catatannya, _"Aku memecahkan vas bunga. Itu sebagai gantinya, sisanya kubayar nati."_

"Chen. Tidak perlu begitu. Kamu tidak terluka kan ?"

" _Maafkan aku.."_ Chen menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

Lay mengusap lembut kepala Chen, "Iya tidak apa-apa. Ketika melakukan kesalahan, katakana maaf. Ketika senang katakana terima kasih. Itu saja sudah cukup. Lalu, ketika sedih menangis saja."

Dan dengan itu, chen memeluk tubuh yixing dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada yixing dan menangis sekeras dan sepuas-puasnya. Ini pertaama kalinya untuk chen menangis didepan orang.

.

Setelah Chen mulai tenang, yixing membawanya untuk duduk di sofa di ruang TV.

Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, yixing mencoba melihat telefon rumah yang ada disebelah sofa untuk melihat apakah ada yang meninggalkan pesan disana. Dan..

Piip..

"Dokter ini Yuri. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Telepon aku, ya."

Piip..

"Ini Tifany. Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu, sampai jumpa lain waktu…"

Piiipp…

"Dokter, ini aku Luna.."

Chen yang mendengarnya, kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan wajah cemberut, _"Dokter genit"_

Yixing tertawa membacanya, "Hehehe perawatan setelah sembuh itu juga termasuk pekerjaan lho."

Hummm, Chen membuang mukanya.

"Chen cemburu ya?"

Chen yang mendengar pertanyaan yixing sedikit terkejut, kemudian memukuli yixing dengan buku yang dibawanya.

BUGH… BUGH.. BUGH…

"Hahahaa, aduh aduh,, aku bercanda kok." Ucap yixing sambil menghindar dari pukulan chen.

Chen menghentikan aksi memukulnya, kemudian menulis pesan lagi dan menunjukkannya pada yixing, _"Hari ini aku ingin makan Yangnyeom Tongdak, kalau bukan buatan sendiri aku tidak mau."_

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak tahu caranya. Chen saja yang buat." Usul Yixing.

Chen cemberut, _"Tidak mau"_

"Aku tahu, akan kuminta Victoria untuk membuatnya.." Ucap yixing untuk menggoda Chen.

Dan benar saja chen kemudian berlari kearah dapur untuk membuat makanan yang diinginkannya.

Akhirnya setelah lama berkutat dengan resep, Chen bisa membuat Yangnyeom Tongdak dengan tangannya sendiri.

Chen tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, "Ternyata cukup mudah, aku bisa juga membuatnya, dokter pasti terkejut." Pikirnya.

Karena kurang berhati-hati, Chen menjatuhkan piring yang berisi makanannya.

PRAAANNG..

"Ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" yixing segera menghampiri chen setelah mendengar barang jatuh dan pecah.

Chen berlutut didepan makanan yang sekarang sudah berantakan dan tidak layak makan dengan ekspresi sedihnya, "Aarrghh, padahal sudah susah-susah buatnya." Batinnya menangis.

"Oh, kamu tidak terluka?" Tanya yixing lagi sambil berjongkok di sebelah Chen. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, tiba-tiba yixing mengambil tangan Chen dan menciumnya, "Baunya enak, sayang sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi."

BLUSH..

Chen merona dan hanya terdiam karena tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kemudian Chen juga melebarkan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Chen, besok mau kencan berdua?"

 **-oOo—**

"Padahal kalau kencan begini, bisa ketahuan orang-orang, kenapa kemarin aku menggangguk saja..?" Keluh chen dalam pikirannya.

Saat ini, yixing dan Chen sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan setelah Chen menyetujui ajakan yixing.

Chen berjalan dibelakang yixing dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, takut ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Yixing yang melihat itu kemudian berbalik kearah chen dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Chen.. Ayo…"

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Perlahan-lahan Chen mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Yixing. Hangat itulah perasaan Chen saat memegang tangan Yixing, dan jangan lupakan pipi meronanya.

Mereka terus berpegangan tangan seperti pasangan sesungguhnya, Yixing membawa Chen untuk menonton film, kemudian makan malam.

Chen merasa sangat senang, sejenak dia bisa melupakan masalahnya dan menikmati hidupnya. Dia berharap bisa selalu seperti ini bersama dokter.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang, namun tiba-tiba…

Klik.. Klik…

Chen berhenti melihat kanan dan kiri, "Terfoto, ada yang mengambil foto kami." Batin Chen panik.

"Ada apa?" Yixing bertanya melihat kepanikan dimata Chen.

Chen tidak menjawab Yixing, dia terlalu panik mengkhawatirkan Yixing, "Bagaimana ini, dokter itu terkenal, bisa cepat ketahuan," chen semakin gelisah.

"Chen…" panggil yixing.

Syuut..

Chen melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yixing, kemudian lari meninggalkan Yixing.

Sedangkan Yixing terkejut melihat Chen melepaskan tangannya, kemudian cepat tersadar dan mengejar Chen.

"CHEEENNNN…." Teriak Yixing, tapi seolah menulikan telinganya chen terus berlari.

.

Chen terus berlari, sampai dia tidak sadar sudah sampai didepan gedung agensinya. Kemudian dia memasuki gedung dan berhenti di ruangan manajernya.

Chen menarik nafas siap untuk masuk dan siap mendapat omelan.

CKLEK

"Jongdae.." Manajer terkejut melihat chen berdiri di depan ruangannya. Kemudian, dia menghampiri chen dan bertanya tentang keadaannya, "Aku khawatir. Suaramu sudah keluar.?"

Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya, syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa." Ucap sang manajer lega.

Chen berfikir manajernya akan mengomelinya, memarahinya, tapi dia tidak. Chen merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membuatnya khawatir. Kemudian dia mengambil buku catatan di meja kerja sang manajer dan menuliskan permintaan maafnya dan menunjukkan pada manajernya.

" _Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."_

Kemudian Chen menulis lagi, tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dengan dokter Yixing.

" _Ada wartawan yang mendapatkan foto kami. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang yang sangat berarti untukku."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menanganinya," jawab sang manajer setelah membaca pesan Chen.

Tanpa disadari sang manajer sesuatu terjatuh dari buku tersebut, tapi chen melihatnya dan memungutnya yang ternyata sebuah kertas.

Saat Chen membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, dia terdiam. "Kenapa ada nama dokter dikertas ini." Pikir Chen.

SET…

Sang manajer merebut kertas tersebut dengan cepat setelah mengetahui kertas apa itu, "Ini bukan apa-apa." Katanya.

Chen tetap terdiam mencoba memproses semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

Melihat keadaan Chen yang siap menangis, akhirnya sang manajer tidak tega dan memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Chen, "Jongdae… Dihari kamu menghilang, dokter itu menelepon dari kantornya. Karena itu, aku minta tolong padanya untuk menghidarimu dari wartawan. Tenang saja aku sudah memberinya imbalan. Dokter itu baik, kan?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang manager, Chen berjalan keluar dari ruangan manajernya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dari awal dia sudah tahu… akh, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Jadi selama ini semuanya hanya bohong." Chen terus berpikir sampai dia tidak menyadari, dia telah berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana dia tadi meninggalkan dokter yixing.

.

Yixing terus berlari mencari Chen, dia khawatir benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis manis itu.

Tes Tes Tes

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tetesan air dari atas, dia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ternyata awan sedang mendung, tidak lama hujan turun dengan deras.

Yixing memutuskan kembali ke tempat tadi chen meninggalkannya. Dan betapa leganya dia melihat disana siluet tubuh yang dia kenal sedang berdiri diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dibawah guyuran hujan.

Yixing berlari menghampirinya, kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

"Chen. Bodoh kamu membuatku khawatir. Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja."

Chen hanya diam, dia tidak membalas pelukan yixing, "Walaupun pelukannya terasa hangat tapi ini hanya kebohongan. Dokter, aku suka dokter." Ucap chen dalam hati.

 **Skip Time..**

"Anginnya kencang, sebaiknya kamu segera berendam sebelum sakit." Ucap yixing setelah mereka sampai apartement.

Yixing dan Chen sekarang duduk di sofa di rungan TV yixing.

"Chen..?" panggil Yixing karena daritadi dia hanya diam saja.

"..Ka.." Chen mencoba berbicara.

Yixing terkejut, "Eh, suaramu…"

Perkataan yixing diputus dengan ciuman chen pada bibirnya, membuat dia terkejut.

Yixing tidak menolak ciuman itu, setelah terbebas dari rasa terkejutnya, yixing meletakkan tangannya pada leher chen dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman terus berlanjut dan semakin bergairah, keduanya tidak ada yang mau memutuskan ciuman mereka. Akhirnya, yixing bergerak mengangkat chen dan membawa ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Chen hanya pasrah saat yixing membawanya ke kamar tidurnya, melalui ciuman ini chen menyalurkan segala perasaannya, cinta, kecewa, sakit, senang dan berbagai perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Yixing membaringkan tubuh Chen dengan lembut diatas tempat tidurnya. Saat dia sudah berada diatas Chen, yixing memutuskan ciumannya dan menatap Chen yang ternyata menatap dia juga. Tatapan mereka sudah penuh dengan nafsu, gairah dan cinta.

Deru nafas keduanyalah yang terdengar di dalam kamar, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka berbicara, sampai Chen memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Syukurlah hari itu aku datang pada dokter." Chen mulai bicara.

Saat Chen mulai bicara, tangan Yixing juga mulai bekerja. Yixing mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan oleh Chen.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu dengan dokter." Lanjut Chen yang sekarang juga mulai membuka kancing baju yixing.

Yixing terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Chen dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chen. Tanpa mereka sadari sekarang tubuh mereka tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun.

"Ini pertama kalinya, aku menyukai seseorang sampai ingin menangis."

Yixing terdiam, kemudian Chen mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yixing dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing.

"Aku suka dokter. Sangat suka." Dan dengan itu Chen mencium bibir yixing lagi.

Yixing tersenyum diantara ciumannya, kemudian membalas ciuman chen. Dan lanjutannya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu…hohohoho

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Saat yixing terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan tempat kosong disebelahnya. Yixing hanya melihat hana kucing peliharaannya yang sudah bangun dan menatap sang majikan.

"Sini hana.." panggil yixing pada kucingnya.

Yixing membelai bulu kucingnya sambil berkata, "Dia sudah pergi ya…"

 **-oOo—**

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena aku benar benar mencintainya." Ucap Chen percaya diri.

"CUT" ucap sang sutradara. "Terima kasih banyak. Jongdae hebat." Puji Sutradara.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chen pada sutradara dan para kru disana. Chen baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu adegan di dramanya.

"Jongdae berubah ya. Hebat bisa berakting seperti itu. Sperti berganti kulit saja." Chen hanya tersenyum, mendengar banyak pujian yang diberikan pada dirinya.

Chen kemudian melihat keatas melihat birunya langit dan tersenyum, "Dokter terima kasih, dokter benar-benar dokter yang hebat. Sejak itu, aku kembali ke dunia acting. Aku bisa kembali berkat manajer. Demi aku manajer menundukkan kepalanya pada orang-orang. Aku bisa kembali lagi berkat banyak orang," ucapnya dalam hati.

Chen menolehkan kepalanya saat sang manajer memanggilnya.

"Selamat ya, ini ada bekal, kamu makan saja dulu." Kata manajer.

"Ya.." jawab Chen.

"Masakan jepang ya..? kamu tidak suka kan, mau di ganti ?" Tanya manajer pada chen saat melihat makanan yang berada dalam kotak makan.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Chen. "Aku pernah masak. Walaupun tidak bisa dimakan. Aku ingin berikutnya bisa memasak untuknya." Chen berkata sambil tersenyum saat mengingat dia pernah masak dirumah dokter.

"Kamu jatuh cinta pada dokter itu ya?"

"Aku belum pernah menyukai orang sampai seperti ini." Pipi chen merona saat menjawab pertanyaan dari manajernya.

"Dokter itu mengembalikan cek imbalannya."

"Eh.." Chen terkejut mendengar ucapan sang manajer.

"Katanya dia sudah menjadi penggemarmu."

.

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei**

Yixing sedang beristirahat di ruangannya untuk makan siang sambil melihat acara di TV.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya." Yixing tahu benar milik siapa suara itu. Yixing tersenyum kearah TV saat melihat wajah Chen yang ditampilkan disana. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Piip

"Berita hari ini.." Channel drama berpindah ke channel berita..

Yixing menoleh kearah Sehun yang baru saja datang dan langsung mengubah tontonannya.

"Yaaaaa Oh Sehun, jangan ganti channel seenaknya." Bentak yixing.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Sehun. "Yixing hyung bukannya tidak suka drama artis seperti itu?" Tanya sehun yang bingung melihat hyungnya ini, tumben sekali melihat drama.

"Kalau drama anak ini, special." yixing tersenyum sambil mengganti saluran berita ke drama Chen lagi.

"Eh? Bukannya hyung suka dengan wanita yang lebih tua ya?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang lebih muda, ya?" tiba-tiba Suho datang dan langsung ikut bergabung ke obrolan.

"Sementara ini, aku tidak butuh cinta." Jawab Yixing sambil melihat Chen di layar TV.

.

Yixing sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tapi belum sempat sampai ke mobilnya, yixing dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Dokter pembohong." Kata Chen dan menghadang jalan yixing.

"Eh.." Yixing terkejut dengan kehadiran Chen, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Katanya aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ini sama sekali belum sembuh. Kalau memikirkan dokter dadaku sakit." Chen menyentuh dadanya.

Yixing masih terdiam, kemudian tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chen.

Yixing berjalan kearah Chen, "Aku juga.." jawabnya. Kemudian mencium Chen.

"Kalau tidak menyamar ditempat seperti ini, nanti bisa jadi gossip loh." Ucap yixing setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kata manajer. Kalau ini jadi gossip, dia meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu." Jawab Chen sambil terus menatap kearah mata Yixing dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku tahu… Aku mencintaimu." Kata Yixing.

.

 **Sementara itu….**

 **Keesokan harinya…**

"Dokter yixing, ini dokter kan?" Tanya sehun setelah melihat dan membaca artikel berita di majalah yang menyebutkan **"Ciuman Mesra Kim Jongdae dengan Seorang Dokter."**

"Latar belakangnya ini rumah sakit kita kan.?" Tanya Suho dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Apanya yang sementara ini tidak butuh cinta.." Cibir Suho pada Yixing.

"Hahaha Cuma perasaan kalian saja." Jawab yixing santai kemudian meninggalkan dua dokter kepo itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :** Chapter 3 disini… Owh aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa,, diawal cerita aku bingung mau bikin cerita ini gimana, jadi maaf ya kalau alurnya aneh. Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak . dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav… bow ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review and Comment ?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Doctor's Naughty Eyes

**Chapter 4 – Doctor's Naughty Eyes  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Park Chanyeol aka Zhang Chanyeol (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Zhang Ziyi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo—**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei – Bagian Anak**

"Zhang Ziyi" panggil salah seorang perawat.

"Nah, ayo Ziyi." Kata Chanyeol sambil membawa ziyi dalam gendongannya dan masuk keruang dokter bagian anak.

"Demam ya, kuberi obat ya.. eh? Zhang, bukannya bagian THT ya?" Tanya dokter bagian anak tersebut saat melihat nama pasiennya.

"Ya, oppaku dokter di rumah sakit ini! Anda mengenalnya?" Chanyeol balik betanya pada dokter tersebut.

"Tentu saja kenal, kan kami satu rumah sakit. Tapi, aku tidak suka tipe orang seperti itu. Benci malah." Ucap dokter tersebut datar.

Chanyeol dan Ziyi sama-sama melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"HAH" "HAH"

.

Saat Chanyeol dan Ziyi keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol terus menggerutu mengingat ucapan dokter tersebut tentang oppanya, "Menyebalkan." Pikirnya. Sedangkan Ziyi, langsung menangis.

"Ziyi kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjongkok agar setara dengan Ziyi.

"Oppa dikata-katain ya ?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menangis.

"Tidak kok." Hibur Chanyeol sambil memeluk Ziyi yang terus menangis.

"Chanyeol ? Ziyi ?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut, dan betapa leganya Chanyeol melihat oppanya berdiri disana.

"Ternyata memang kalian, ada apa kesini?" Tanya yixing pada kedua adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Ziyi demam, jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit oppa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oppaaa." Panggil Ziyi semangat, kemudian berlari kearah yixing dan memeluknya.

Yixing membawa Ziyi dengan satu tangannya dan tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menghapus airmata adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Kenapa menangis, hmmm?" Tanya yixing.

"Dokternya menakutkan." Ziyi cemberut dan langsung memeluk leher yixing.

"Dokter bagian anak ya,.. Owh, Dr. Kris ya.."

"Dia bilang, Dia benci oppa." Chanyeol memberitahu yixing apa yang dikatakan dokter kris.

"Eh, masa..?" Yixing terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hummm,, dokter itu memang aneh.." kata yixing.

"Aku aneh ya ? begitu.." Tiba-tiba kris muncul dibelakang yixing, membuat 3 bersaudara itu terkejut dan membuat Ziyi semakin mempererat pelukannya pada yixing karena takut.

"Emh, maaf dokter kris.. itu.." Yixing tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sampai kris menyela omongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kenyataannya memang begitu." Jawab kris santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zhang bersaudara tersebut.

"Ternyata memang menyebalkan." Kata Chanyeol saat melihat kepergian dokter Kris.

Dokter Kris dari bagian anak, perawat menjulukinya Dokter S itulah sedikit yang ku ketahui tentang dokter menyebalkan itu. Dokter S senang membuat perawat dan pasien menangis begitu katanya. Lupakan tentang dokter S, aku akan menceritakan diriku. Perkenalkan aku Zhang Chanyeol berusia 17 tahun. Sekarang tugasku adalah mengurus adikku yang bernama Zhang Ziyi, karena orangtuaku sibuk. Sejak Ziyi lahir, orang tuaku mulai tidak memperhatikanku lagi, hanya oppa yang selalu baik padaku. Oppaku Zhang Yixing, 6 tahun lalu dia baru menjadi oppaku, setelah ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya.

 _Aku menyukai oppa.._

 **-oOo—**

"Oppa lama sekali, padahal aku sudah bilang hari ini mau datang." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil bersandar pada pintu apartemen Yixing.

Tap… Tap…

Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki keluar dari lift, dia tersenyum mengira itu adalah yixing. Saat langkah kaki semakin dekat…

"Opp.." Chanyeol terdiam, ternyata yang keluar dari lift bukan yixing melainkan dokter Kris.

DEG

Kris hanya melihat Chanyeol sekilas dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan yixing tanpa menegur Chanyeol.

"Ternyata tetangga,.." pikir Chanyeol. "Dia tidak menyapaku. Hmmm.. pasti dia tidak ingat satu-satu keluarga pasien." Cibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menunggu Yixing dari yang berdiri sampai berjongkok, "Oppa lama.."

Kruuk… Kruuukk..

"Lapar…" keluh Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya.

Hatchi.. Hatchi..

Chanyeol mulai kedinginan, dia mempereat jaketnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

CKLEK

Kris muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebatang rokok dimulutnya, "Hari ini, kakakmu bilang akan pulang agak telat."

"HAH"

"Apa-apaan orang ini, kalau sudah tahu bilang dong dari tadi." Kesal Chanyeol yang sudah lelah menunggu dan kedinginan, membuat kepalanya pening.

Saat akan berjalan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, Chanyeol merasa sekitarnya mulai berputar-putar, kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya pada pintu apartemen yixing agar tidak jatuh. Tapi, Chanyeol semakin kehilangan kesadaran dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

 **Skip Time…**

"Hah? Bau asap rokok." Chanyeol mulai diaduk dalam tidurnya, akibat asap rokok yang mengganggu system pernafasannya.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka matanya dan saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, chanyeol terkejut karena ini bukan di kamarnya. Chanyeol buru-buru bangun dan duduk di sofa yang ditidurinya, tapi kemudian dia diam saat matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Dokter Kris? Kok bisa.?" Ucap Chanyeol antara terkejut dan bingung saat melihat kris duduk dibawah sofa yang didudukinya sambil merokok.

"Kok bisa? Kamu tadi pingsan di depan apartemenku jadi kupungut. Kalau mati kedinginan di depan apartemenku kan susah." Jawab Kris datar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian berdiri, "Nanti aku akan datang lagi mengucapkan terima kasih" kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

Saat didepan pintu Chanyeol melihat kearah kris lagi, "Ma..maaf merepotkan. Permisi."

"Lebih baik jangan pergi dulu" Ucap kris.

Chanyeol berhenti dan melihat Kris bingung.

"Lebih baik jangan pergi ke tempat Dokter Yixing dulu. Sekarang sedang ada pacarnya." Kata kris lagi dengan cueknya.

" _Pacar… kakak… kenapa aku tidak diberitahu."_ Chanyeol terkejut mendengar hal yang baru dia ketahui dari Kris.

"Tapi aku sudah janji untuk datang." Chanyeol tetap memaksa.

Kris akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Walaupun anak-anak, seharusnya kamu tahu kan apa yang dilakukan kalau laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam kamar?"

"Ap…?" Chanyeol gugup mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalau tidak mengerti, mau kuberitahu ?" Kris semakin mendekat ke Chanyeol, kemudian memegang dagu Chanyeol dan menariknya sehingga sekarang wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di wajahnya, tapi sebelum Kris dapat melakukan hal lebih jauh, Chanyeol tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

PLAK

"Apa-apaan itu? Bodoh.." Chanyeol berteriak pada Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Chanyeol, "Bercanda" katanya.

Chanyeol yang kesal langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan apartement Kris dan berhenti didepan pintu apartement Yixing.

"Lebih baik tidak ke tempat oppa, soalnya sedang ada pacarnya." Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan apartement Yixing dan memilih pulang kerumahnya.

.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol mengatakan saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Chanyeol.. malam sekali pulangnya? Darimana? Adiknya sakit malah ditinggal sendirian." Omel sang ibu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ketempat oppa, sudah aku mau tidur. Selamat malam." Jawab Chanyeol datar, dia sedang malas mendengar ocehan ibunya.

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol terus berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan panggilan ibunya lagi.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan siap untuk tidur. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, dia terus mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan dokter Kris padanya sebelum dia pulang, mengingat itu Chanyeol jadi kesal, "Apa-apaan orang itu, aku benci sekali."

Chanyeol terus berguling-guling sampai lelah, kemudian menyentuh dahinya dan panas, "Sepertinya aku juga demam." Gumamnya dan setelah itu memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Chanyeol keluar kamarnya masih dengan piyama mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Saat mencapai ruang TV,

Chanyeol melihat ibunya sedang memeluk Ziyi.

"Pagi eomma, hari ini aku mau libur seko…" belum selesai chanyeol bicara, ibunya sudah memotongnya.

"Chanyeol. Ziyi demam tinggi. Tolong antar ke rumah sakit ya? Ibu dan ayah tidak bisa libur hari ini."

"HAH.. baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol. "Padahal aku kan juga sedang tidak enak badan." Batin Chanyeol.

 **-oOo—**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei – Bagian Anak**

"Gawat" pikir Chanyeol saat melihat pipi bengkak Kris.

"Zhang-shi." Panggil Kris.

Chanyeol terlihat gugup saat Kris memanggilnya, "Kan itu.. Salah Dokter sendiri, aku…"

"Kamu bicara apa ?" Potong Kris.

"Eh.." Chanyeol memerah, apa yang kamu lakukan Chanyeol, kenapa memikirkan masalah tamparan, Bodoh Chanyeol. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol memerah, "Kamu demam juga kan ? Sini aku periksa juga."

Chanyeol semakin memerah, entah karena demam atau malu pada Kris, "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tidak perlu? Sayang." Panggil Kris yang membuat Chanyeol dan sang perawat terkejut.

Chanyeol melotot ke arah Kris, seperti mengatakan "Apa-apaan panggilan itu", yang ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Kris.

Kris tidak memaksa Chanyeol lagi, dan fokus memeriksa Ziyi. Kris kemudian melihat kearah perawatnya, "Oke siapkan suntiknya."

Kini giliran Ziyi yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris.

Hiks… Hiks…

Ziyi menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol, setelah mendapat suntikan. Chanyeol terus menghibur adiknya supaya berhenti menangis, "Sudah jangan menangis, nanti semua permintaan Ziyi pasti eonni turuti." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Janji?" Tanya Ziyi dengan suara seraknya akibat menangis.

"Janji." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Ziyi.

Chanyeol beralih melihat Kris, "Terima kasih banyak, aku permisi dulu." Chanyeol membungkuk pada Kris dan perawat kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, perawat yang berdiri disebelah Kris memicingkan matanya kearah Kris, "Dokter yang diwajahmu itu bukan, gara-gara kucingkan ?" Tanya sang perawat curiga saat melihat interaksi sang dokter dengan pasien yang barusan dan juga alasan Kucing memukul wajah sang dokter sangat tidak masuk akal menurut sang perawat.

Kris menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Bukan. Tapi, menggoda kucing imut juga menghibur loh…"

.

Srek… Srek…

Chanyeol sedang mencari obat demam dikotak obat dirumahnya, "Pasti ada obat demam disini." Gerutunya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil sang ibu. "Ziyi akhirnya bisa tidur, bisa tidak kamu jangan berisik."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku ketinggalan barang di tempat oppa, aku pergi kesana dulu eomma. Aku akan menginap disana."

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya dan berlari kearah apartement yixing tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis, orang tuanya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dia sakit, dia butuh obat tapi ibunya malah memarahinya.

Chanyeol sudah mengirim pesan pada Yixing kalau dia akan ke . Dan dibalas oleh Yixing kalau dia akan segera pulang.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat berada dalam lift yang membawa dia ke apartement . Tapi saat pintu lift terbuka, senyum itu hilang, Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita berdiri didepan apartement kakaknya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan dan mengepalkan tangannya saat melewati wanita itu.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

"Kenapa dokter dirumah? Memangnya bagian anak tidak ada kerjaan ya?" Chanyeol langsung berteriak saat Kris membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kris hanya diam saja, dia terlalu terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada didepan apartemennya sambil menangis dan berteriak padanya.

 **Skip Time…**

Chanyeol sekarang duduk di sofa apartemen Kris. Setelah membuat adegan didepan pintu apartement Kris tadi, Chanyeol langsung dibawa masuk oleh Kris. Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

"Ini air dan obat demam, kamu belum minum obat kan ?" Kris menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol yang langsung diminum oleh Chanyeol.

"Dokter tidak mau bertanya-tanya padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris yang daritadi hanya diam saja, membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Tidak. Tapi kurang lebih aku tahu masalahnya apa dan aku bisa membayangkannya. Ada perempuan datang ke apartemen kakakmu, lalu kamu Shock, kan? Tapi yang kamu rasakan untuk dokter yixing itu bukan cinta." Jelas Kris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Kok dokter tahu soal itu?"

"Tahu donk. Setelah orang tua kalian menikah. Adikmu lahir, kan? Orang tuamu hanya memperhatikan adikmu yang baru lahir. Jadi yang berbaik hati padamu hanya kakakmu saja, begitu kan ? Kamu kesepian. Itu bukan cinta." Kris meihat chanyeol yang mulai menangis lagi, tapi Kris tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "Memang kamu berpikir ingin pacaran sama kakakmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku benci kamu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menangis.

Kris memeluk pundak Chanyeol dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Daripada bilang suka padaku lebih baik bilang begitu ."

"Dokter orang aneh ya?" kata Chanyeol.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu." Kemudian Kris mulai menceritakan pengalaman masa kecilnya, untuk menghibur Chanyeol. "Dulu aku memelihara anak anjing. Imut sekali… waktu dia tidur kuberi selimut berlapis-lapis. Tapi kemudian dia mati karena tercekik dan tidak bisa bernafas."

Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa disela tangisnya setelah mendengar cerita Kris, "Kenapa dokter cerita seperti itu?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap airmatanya.

GREP

Kris memeluk Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan perkatan Chanyeol.

"Obatnya ampuh kan? Tidurlah." Ucap Kris lembut sambil membelai surai hitam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya merasakan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Kris.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan membaringkan Chanyeol di sofa miliknya, kemudian menarik selimut sampai leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit dan bergumam, "Anak anjing itu pasti tidak benci pada dokter. Dia pasti berterima kasih karena dokter sangat sayang padanya."

Kris yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, "Selamat tidur"

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol menutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat, _"Tadi sepertinya dokter tersenyum manis padaku. Rasanya sedikit deg-degan walaupun hanya didalam mimpi."_ Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

Drrrtttt… Drrrttttt…

Chanyeol yang mendengar bunyi ringtone dan getaran berkali-kali, akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sedang Kris yang baru keluar kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri, melihat Chanyeol sudah terduduk di sofa, "Sudah bangun ?" Tanya Kris, kemudian menunjuk ke pensel Chanyeol, "Ponselmu bunyi terus tuh."

Chanyeol melihat kearah ponselnya, kemudian mencoba berdiri dari sofa tapi terasa berat. Dan saat Chanyeol melihat kearah tumpukan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Chanyeol tersenyum. _Sepertinya… aku bermimpi sangat indah tadi…_

Setelah keluar dari selimut, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya, tertera nama ibunya di layar ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menerima panggilan dari ibunya tersebut.

"Halo eomma? Maaf, sekarang…." Chanyeol berhenti bicara saat ibunya memotong pembicaraannya dan memberi tahu Chanyeol sesuatu yang mampu membuat tubuh Chanyeol lemas seketika.

Chanyeol langsung mematikan telfonnya dan berjalan melewati Kris, "Maaf aku pulang."

Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol dan memutar tubuh Chanyeol agar tubuh mereka berhadapan.

"Tenang, kamu masih demamkan ? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Kris yang melihat ketakutan di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangis, "Kata eomma Ziyi hilang, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik."

"Oke, kalau dicari berdua lebih cepat kan." Kata Kris kemudian mengambil jaketnya.

 _Dokter…_

.

"Ziyi…. Ziyi… Ziyi…."

Chanyeol terus meneriakan nama adiknya, Chanyeol dan Kris mengelilingi komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Chanyeol tapi masih belum melihat Ziyi.

Chanyeol berhenti, dia ingat membuat janji pada Ziyi tadi pagi saat di rumah sakit, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Ziyi untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya. Ah bodohnya diriku."

Kris melihat kearah Chanyeol, "Ada ide? Misalnya tempat kalian berdua sering bermain."

"Taman" jawab Chanyeol cepat, ah betapa bodohnya dia sampai melewatkan tempat itu.

Kemudian Kris dan Chanyeol bergegas ketaman yang terletak tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan Chanyeol.

Saat tiba di taman, Chanyeol segera mencari Ziyi, Chanyeol terus berkeliling sampai akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu atau seseorang di atas Jungle Gym.

Chanyeol dan Kris mendekatinya dan betapa lega Chanyeol melihat Ziyi disana.

"Ziyi." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ssssttt… kelihatannya dia sedang tidur. Kalau kamu berteriak, nanti dia terkejut. Itu bahaya." Jelas Kris saat Chanyeol akan memanggil nama Ziyi lagi.

"Jungle Gym ya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali aku memanjatnya." Kata kris bersiap-siap untuk menolong Ziyi.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menghentikannya, "Dokter. Aku saja yang memanjat. Kalau kami berdua jatuh, tolong tangkap Ziyi ya."

"Emh, baiklah.." Jawab Kris sedikit ragu.

Chanyeol mulai menaiki Jungle Gym, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau jatuh berduapun. Dokter akan menolong Ziyi." Kata Chanyeol dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat mencapai puncak, Chanyeol melihat Ziyi sudah terduduk sambil mengucek matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sayang melihat kelucuan adiknya, "Ziyi sudah bangun? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Ziyi yang melihat kakaknya tampak sangat senang, "Eonni.." Panggilnya antusias.

"Jangan berdiri." Chanyeol berteriak saat Ziyi akan berdiri. Ziyi yang mengerti akhirnya memutuskan tetap duduk.

"Eonni, main yuk." Ajak Ziyi.

"Iya, tapi kamu turun dulu ya." Jawab Chanyeol sayang.

"Oke ayo.. ayo.." Jawab Ziyi semangat kemudian bergerak kearah Chanyeol. Tapi, tiba-tiba….

Sruut…

"Ziyiiii…." Teriak Chanyeol saat Ziyi kehilangan keseimbangan.

BRUK

"Kamu tomboy, ya." Kata Kris pada Ziyi saat berhasil menangkapnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa sangat lega. Fiuuuhh…

Kris menurunkan Ziyi dari gendongannya dan merentangkan tangannya lagi kearah Chanyeol, "Oke, sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku bisa sendiri. Dokter tolong minggir." Tolak Chanyeol.

Kris tidak bergeming, dia tetap berdiri dibawah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turun dengan perlahan-lahan, tapi kemudian kakinya terpeleset. "Eh.."

BRUK

Kris berhasil menangkap Chanyeol juga. Dan membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah dipelukan Kris.

"Kan sudah aku bilang tolong minggir aku tidak apa-apa." kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Kamu juga tomboy ya." Kris tertawa saat melihat kesamaan antara Chanyeol dan adiknya.

DEG

Chanyeol merona lagi saat melihat senyum Kris, kemudian dia memalingkan wajah agar Kris tidak melihatnya dan berkata, "Ayo pulang."

.

Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan beriringan dengan Ziyi digendongan Kris menuju rumahnya. Kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan Yixing dan ibunya.

"Ziyi..?" Panggil Yixing dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menggendong Ziyi, "Dokter Kris.."

Kris menurunkan Ziyi dan memberi salam pada dokter Yixing dan ibunya.

"Kamu tadi kemana? Bikin orang khawatir." Ziyi ditanya oleh sang ibu yang sekarang berjongkok didepannya.

"Aku tadi mau main sama eonni." Jawab Ziyi dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ziyi, Chanyeol benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya.

"Eomma, maaf. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah berjanji untuk menuruti permintaan Ziyi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Chanyeol, kamu itu bagaimana sich..!" Bentak ibunya. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu.." Panggil Yixing untuk menenangkannya.

SET

Kris berdiri didepan Chanyeol, membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol terkejut, "Jangan menuduh Chanyeol. Dia anak yang sayang pada adiknya."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris, dia juga tersentuh dengan tindakan Kris yang membelanya didepan ibunya.

Ibu Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris, kemudian melihat kearah putrinya dengan tatapan menyesal setelah itu meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter Kris sudah membantu mencari Ziyi.

"Dokter Kris, maaf merepotkanmu. Ayo kutemani sampai " Ajak yixing.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kris kemudian mulai berjalan bersama Yixing.

Chanyeol yang melihat kepergian kakaknya dan Kris kemudian memanggil Kris.

"Dokter Kris."

Kris yang merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Chanyeol pada Kris. Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan ibu dan adiknya.

Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya, sedang Kris hanya terdiam.

"Dia anak yang baik, kan?" Kata Yixing pada Kris.

"Maaf ada yang kulupa." Kris berjalan meninggalkan Yixing, tanpa menghiraukan perkatannya. Dan berlari kerarah Chanyeol.

GREP

Chanyeol berhenti akibat cengkraman dilengannya, dan saat berbalik Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kris dihadapannya. Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata, Kris sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

"Aku belum menerima terima kasihmu." Ucap kris tersenyum miring saat melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa, sampai suara ibunya menyadarkannya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa.?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma." Chanyeol sedikit merasa lega karena ibunya tidak melihat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi pipi merahnya saat mengingat ciuman itu.

Berbeda dengan ibu Chanyeol, Yixing melihat semuanya, rahangnya jatuh saat melihat Kris mencium adiknya. Yixing merasa habis melihat film horror bukan film romantis bila dilihat dari raut muka yang ditampilkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum bahagia pada Yixing tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang diberikan yixing padanya.

 **-oOo—**

TING TONG TING TONG

CKLEK

"Eh.." Kris terkejut melihat Chanyeol di depan apartemenya. "Apartemen kakakmu disebelah." Kris menunjuk kearah apartemen Yixing.

"Bukan… Anu… itu… Aish" Chanyeol merasa frustasi susah sekali mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

Kris tersenyum menggoda sepertinya dia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol bicara Kris langsung mencium Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut dari aksi tiba-tiba Kris, kemudian menutup mata dan membalas ciuman Kris.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol menatap Kris kesal, "Dokter curang."

Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, "Tapi kamu suka kan?" goda Kris.

"Benci" Jawab Chanyeol cepat sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut. Nanti kucium lagi lho." Chanyeol langsung merapatkan mulutnya membuat Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelucuan Chanyeol.

 _Dr. S yang curang dan licik, jangan harap aku akan bilang suka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An :** Krisyeol akhirnya disini. Tapi, ku minta maaf buat yang mungkin kecewa sama cerita krisyeol ini. Aku beneran kehilangan mood saat menulis cerita ini. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya gag nyambung dan aneh, tapi di chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan cerita krisyeol lebih bagus dari ini. Dan aku sangat senang kalau kalian review ceritaku, kasih nasihat, dll. Buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow terima kasih banyak guys. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review and Comment, please..?**


	6. Chapter 5 – Doctor's Naughty Kiss

**Chapter 5 – Doctor's Naughty Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Park Chanyeol aka Zhang Chanyeol (GS)**

 **.**

 **Other Cast**

 **Huang Zitao (GS)**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Zhang Ziyi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo—**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei – Bagian Anak**

"Zhang Ziyi shi, silahkan." Perawat mempersilahkan Ziyi masuk karena sudah gilirannya untuk diperiksa.

"Ayo Ziyi" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggendongnya.

"Ya eonni."

Chanyeol dan Ziyi berjalan kearah pintu ruangan dokter Kris. Tapi, sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka pintunya, pintu sudah terlebih dulu dibanting terbuka oleh seorang perawat.

BRAAAKKKK..

"Huaaaahhhh.."

Chanyeol dan Ziyi terkejut saat melihat seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan dokter Kris dengan menangis. Ada apa ya pikir Chanyeol, tapi ya sudahlah nanti tanya langsung saja sama dokter. Dan dengan itu Chanyeol membawa Ziyi memasuki ruangan dokter Kris.

"Dokter.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tadi ada perawat yang keluar sambil menangis."

"Perawat-perawat zaman sekarang sedikit-sedikit menangis. Payah dech." Jawab Kris meremehkan.

" _Kelakuannya buruk sekali"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati saat melihat wajah menyebalkan dokter Kris.

"Jadi kelihatannya, seperti aku yang membuat mereka menangis kan" Ucap Kris sok polos.

"Pasti begitu" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol, Kris beralih melihat kearah Ziyi, "Hari ini aku akan menyuntikkan vaksinasi. Ziyi tahan sakit tidak?" Suara Kris berubah lembut saat bertanya pada Ziyi.

"Ya. Kalau Ziyi tidak menangis, dokter harus menemani Ziyi bermain ya?" Ucap Ziyi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ziyi. Dokter kan sibuk." Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kris.

"HAH" Chanyeol melihat kearah dokter Kris terkejut.

"Sssst." Kris meletakkan satu jarinya didepan mulut, memberi isyarat pada Ziyi untuk tidak memberitahu orang lain, "Hari minggu nanti main kerumah ya." Kata Kris pada Ziyi seperti berbisik.

Ziyi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kris yaitu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Ya pasti aku tidak bilang-bilang. Tapi tidak apa-apa ya aku bilang ke eonni? Soalnya kalau aku pergi sendiri tidak bisa jadi harus sama eonni."

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas tingkah adiknya dan dokter Kris, apa sich yang mereka lakukan pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, kalau kakakmu memaksa ikut. Ya silahkan." Kris menjawab sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Uch,, dokter menyebalkan sekali." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Tapi kamu suka kan.?" Tanya Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, _"Aku memang menyukainya."_

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalau Ziyi memaksa-maksa pergi. Ya sudah akan kuantarkan kerumahmu." Jawab Chanyeol mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan dai pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu, Ziyi nangis loh." Jawab Kris santai sambil menunjuk kearah Ziyi yang sudah diambang menangis.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkejut, "Ah maaf Ziyi, eonni tidak bermaksud.."

 **-oOo—**

 **Hari Minggu…**

GUK GUKGUKGUK…

Chanyeol dan Ziyi menatap kagum pada anjing yang berada di apartemen dokter Kris.

"Kenapa memelihara anjing, dokter ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Ziyi bermain dengan anjing dokter Kris.

"Ada orang yang mau memberikan anjing ini. Jadi kuambil saja. Dan juga apartemen ini mengizinkan memelihara binatang, jadi kupelihara saja." Jawab Kris.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa kris sambil melihat Ziyi yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan anjing Kris.

"Ziyi pasti lelah setelah bermain terus dengan anjing dokter." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Ziyi.

Kris datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi dan menyerahkan satu pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol saat menerima kopi dari kris.

Chanyeol kembali melihat kearah Ziyi, "Ziyi kelihatan senang sekali."

"Kalau kamu.?"

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian meminum kopinya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku kan Cuma mengantar saja. Ziyi memaksa.." alasan Chanyeol, bilang senang aja susah.

GREP

"EH" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya melihat Kris menundukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Walau dengan ini, apakah kamu tidak senang?" Kris mengatakan didepan wajah Chanyeol.

Kris mulai membelai pipi Chanyeol dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah merona akibat sentuhan lembut tangan Kris dipipinya, mulai menutup mata dan tidak lama Chanyeol dapat merasakan bibir Kris yang dengan lembut mencium bibirnya.

Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terus menatap wajah memerah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dan berkata. "Dokter licik."

Kris terkekeh mendengar umpatan Chanyeol yang ditunjukkan padanya, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kamu senang?"

Dan Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, setelah mendengar bisikan Kris.

Tib-tiba…

TING TONG

Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Kris, "A..ada yang datang. Aku akan membuka pintu." Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Chanyeol merasa lega, entah apa jadinya kalau dia masih diposisi tadi, mungkin Chanyeol bisa mati akibat sesak nafas dan kerja jantung yang berlebihan. Ugh, dokter kris benar-benar kematianku.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melihat seorang gadis yang seusia dengannya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kris dan menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu yang siapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku tunangannya dokter." Jawab gadis itu.

"EH.. hah?" Chanyeol membulatkan mataya terkejut.

"Dokter" panggil gadis itu dan langsung masuk melewati Chanyeol yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. "Aku beli snacknya Chaki loh." Lanjut gadis itu sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaan yang pasti berisi makanan Chaki.

Anjing dokter yang tadi tidur bersama Ziyi kemudian bangun saat gadis itu menyebut nama Chaki dan anjing tersebut langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Chaki." Panggil gadis itu dan merentangkan tangannya saat melihat Chaki berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluknya.

" _Akrab sekali."_ Pikir Chanyeol saat melihatnya.

"Tao" Panggil Kris yang juga terkejut melihat kehadiran gadis tersebut.

 _Tao…_

"Dokter apa benar dia tunanganmu?" teriak Chanyeol, sampai bisa membangunkan Ziyi.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Jawab Kris tenang sambil melihat Tao yang bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, yang benar saja dokter sudah punya tunangan, wajah Chanyeol sekarang penuh dengan kekesalan dan emosi melihat dua orang didepannya. Tanpa bicara Chanyeol langsung menggendong Ziyi.

"Ziyi ayo pulang."

.

TINGTONG TINGTONG TiNGTONG

Chanyeol menekan bel apartemen Yixing dengan penuh emosi. Bukannya pulang Chanyeol malah datang ke apartemen oppanya.

CKLEK

"Eh kalian berdua, ada apa ?" Tanya Yixing yang terkejut melihat kedatangan dua adiknya.

"Oppa minggir." Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan yixing dan langsung masuk keapartemen yixing dengan mata marah, kemudian duduk disebelah tembok sambil menempelkan telinganya ke tembok. Ya Chanyeol mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Kris dan Tao. Oh, uri Chanyeol mulai cemburu. Hehehe

Yixing melipatkan kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap heran kearah Chanyeol, kemudian beralih melihat kearah Ziyi.

"Ziyi, Chanyeol eonni kenapa? Mendengarkan apa disebelah?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ssssttt, tidak kedengaran." Protes Chanyeol menyuruh Yixing diam.

"Kami datang kerumah dokter Kris dan ada Chanki.." Ziyi mulai bercerita pada Yixing.

"Chaki…" kata Yixing bingung, Siapa Chaki…?

"Terus datang eonni yang tidak dikenal. Katanya tunangan dokter Kris."

"Mati aku" kata Chanyeol yang tidak sempat menghentikan ucapan Ziyi tentang hal tunangan itu.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol melihat kearah oppanya yang hanya terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ziyi. Chanyeol takut kakaknya akan marah dan benar saja tidak lama Yixing raut muka Yixing yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi marah dan penuh emosi.

"Tunangan? Bukannya kamu pacaran dengan dokter Kris? Kamu dipermainkan oleh Kris? Keparat." Yixing sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap menghajar Kris tapi dihentikan oleh Chanyeol dan Ziyi.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang memegang tangan Yixing, sedangkan Ziyi bergelayut dikaki Yixing.

"Oppa jangan." Mohon Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan." Kata Yixing sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Tidak ada pacaran dan tidak ada dipermainkan. Dari awal memang tidak ada apa-apa." Bentak Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya, kemudian memeluk Yixing dari belakang. "Maaf membuat oppa khawatir."

Yixing akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan hanya diam saja, tapi raut mukanya tidak berubah tetap menampakkan wajah penuh emosi dan kedua tangannya masih mengepal.

Chanyeol juga terdiam memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kris, Kris memang tidak pernah bilang suka pada Chanyeol tapi setiap ciumannya pada Chanyeol terasa lembut. Lalu, apa arti ciuman yang diberikan Kris pada Chanyeol.

 **-oOo—**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei – Bagian Anak**

"Aish menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah tidak mau bertemu." Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Kalau bukan demi Ziyi aku tidak akan mau kesini lagi dan melihat orang itu. Sabar Chanyeol sabar, Tarik nafas dan bicara.

"Dari kemarin dia mengeluh kepalanya sakit terus." Akhirnya Chanyeol bicara juga menyampaikan keluhan sakit yang dialami Ziyi.

"Silahkan duduk dulu." Jawab Kris kemudian menegakkan kepalanya yang daritadi menunduk melihat berkas-berkas pasiennya.

Chanyeol dan Ziyi terkejut saat melihat luka lebam dipipi kiri dokter Kris, seperti habis ditonjok.

"Dokter kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum, "Dihajar Doberman apartemen sebelah. Jangan dipedulikan…hehehe" Jawab Kris santai.

Chanyeol langsung melebarkan matanya, _Yixing oppa…_

"Jadi…" Kris bertanya pada Ziyi, "Katanya sakit kepala, kenapa yang dipegang perutnya?" Ziyi terkejut, "pura-pura sakit ya?" lanjut Kris.

"Hah?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kris, jadi Ziyi berbohong.

Ziyi mulai menangis, "Habis, gara-gara dokter…hiks hiks gara-gara dokter eonni jadi murung."

"Ziyi.." Chanyeol merasa bersalah, demi dirinya ziyi rela berbohong dan pura-pura sakit agar Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris.

"Zhang shi, rumah sakit bukan tempat main-main." Bentak seorang pearawat di ruangan Kris. "Dokter kan sibuk" lanjutnya.

"Maaf" Kata Chanyeol atas tindakan Ziyi kepada perawat dan dokter Kris.

"Sakit itu bukan hanya tubuh kan. Seperti anak ini, karena hatinya sakit. Jadi datang padaku." Ucap Kris sambil membelai rambut Ziyi. "Jadi, aku punya hak kan untuk memeriksa anak ini, kan?"

Hening

"Jahat, padahal aku bilang begitu kan demi dokter Kris." Teriak perawat yang tadi memarahi Ziyi sambil menangis, lalu keluar dari ruangan Kris.

"Aduh bikin nangis lagi" Ucap Kris pelan.

Chanyeol kemudian memicingkan mata kearah Kris, "Dokter senang membuat perawat menangis, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ketahuan, ya?" Jawab Kris sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mwo… Hehehehe…" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan Kris. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum melihat tawa Chanyeol.

"Jadi ada apa? Ada hal yang ingin kamu katakan? Chanyeol-shi.."

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam, Kris memanggilnya Chanyeol-shi tapi dia memangil wanita itu hanya Tao tanpa embel-embel shi, pikirnya.

"Kenapa dokter menciumku?"

"Tidak tahu.."

"Jawab yang benar.." kesal Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ingin melakukannya saja. Hanya itu." Jawab Kris.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku benci sikap dokter yang seperti itu." Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan Kris dengan Ziyi.

Apa-apaan itu, mengambil ciuman dariku tapi tidak alasan khusus katanya. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal sekarang. Chanyeol merasa sakit hati selalu dipermainkan oleh Kris.

Ziyi yang melihat eonninya hanya diam saja kemudian bertanya, "Eonni marah, ya?" tanyanya dengan raut muka sedih.

"Marah donk." Jawab Chanyeol, yang membuat mata Ziyi mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf, "Maaf Ziyi, Eonni marah tapi tidak marah pada Ziyi. Jangan menangis ya."

Ziyi berhenti menangis, kemudian melihat kakaknya yang terdiam lagi. Mata Ziyi tidak sengaja melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Eonni…" panggil Ziyi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pegangan tangannya pada Chanyeol agar memperhatikannya, "Eonni.." panggil Ziyi lagi dan akhirnya Chanyeol melihat kearahnya.

"Eonni, orang itu kan…." Tunjuk Ziyi pada seseorang didepannya.

DEG

Chanyeol melihat gadis itu lagi, gadis yang kemarin kerumah dokter Kris. Sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan sedang berbicara dengan dua suster. Sepertinya, suster disinipun mengenalnya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Tao. Selamat ya sudah masuk SMA" Ucap Suster yang berambut pirang yang berbicara pada Tao.

"Terima kasih." Tao tersenyum.

"Tao karena sudah SMA terlihat dewasa ya." Ucap suster yang lain. "Padahal dulu waktu kecil sering menangis karena tidak mau di operasi dan bikin susah dokter Kris yang waktu itu masih mahasiswa penelitian. Kamu bilang mau dioperasi kalau dokter Kris bersedia menikah denganmu. Seperti orang dewasa saja…" Lanjut suster itu, kemudian kedua suster tersebut tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Suster dan Tao terkejut, pantas gadis itu bilang dia tunangan dokter Kris. Ternyata begitu ceritanya.

"Jangan tertawa" Bentak Tao pada kedua suster didepannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar suka pada dokter Kris." Kata Tao yang membuat tidak hanya dua orang suster itu terdiam tapi juga orang-orang yang ada di lorong tersebut termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya pada Ziyi saat mendengar pengakuan berani Tao. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan melihat Tao dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut Tao apa lagi yang menyangkut Dokter Kris. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan berbalik arah, "Ziyi, Ayo lewat sini saja." Suara Chanyeol mulai bergetar saat bicara.

Ziyi yang merasa aneh dengan suara eonninya, kemudian mendongak kearah Chanyeol. "Eonni…" Ziyi terkejut "Eonni kenapa menangis?" Tanya Ziyi dengan suara gemetar yang siap menangis juga. Meihat eonninya menangis, membuat Ziyi ingin menangis juga.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ziyi, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Isi kepalanya rasanya kacau sekali.

 **-oOo—**

"Ah, perempuan yang kemarin di apartemen dokter Kris kan. Malam-malam begini datang ke apartemennya ada urusan apa?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Chanyeol terduduk didepan bangunan apartemen Kris.

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada disini, Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu Kris.

"Tidak tahu, hanya ingin bertemu saja." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Hah? Penguntit?" Tunjuk Tao pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tao, Chanyeol lebih memilih bermain dengan pikirannya, karena hanya ingin bertemu, tau-tau sudah sampai disini. Ingin bertemu saja, itulah yang dipirkan Chanyeol daritadi. Tidak ada alasan apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu.

DEG

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, sama seperti ucapan Kris tadi siang dirumah sakit _"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin melakukannya."_ Itu jawaban Kris saat Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Kris menciumnya dan sekarang Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan jawaban yang sama _"Tidak Tahu, hanya ingin bertemu saja."_ Jangan-jangan dokter juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku ? pikir Chanyeol.

"Kamu sungguh merepotkan dokter." Bentak Tao membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Tao, "Dokter tidak akan bilang begitu." Teriaknya tepat diwajah Tao.

Hening

"Aku suka dokter kris, dari dulu sudah suka." Tao mulai bicara memecah keheningan. "Supaya cocok dengan dokter, aku berusaha berdandan seperti orang dewasa. Aku juga giat belajar, agar bisa bekerja sebagai perawat di sebelah dokter."

Dia sungguh-sungguh pikir Chanyeol. Perasaannya benar tersampaikan hingga terasa sakit. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, dia juga tidak akan menyerah pada perasaannya.

"Kalau aku sich benci dokter Kris. Sikap dan kelakuannya buruk, suka mempermainkan orang seenaknya." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya. "Tapi aku juga tahu sisi lembutnya. Jadi..?" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas.

"jadi..?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Jadi…. Aku akan melawanmu." Teriak Chanyeol pada Tao.

"HAH" Teriak tao, kemudian matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang berjalan kearah mereka dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Hmmmm, Kamu bersedia melawannya?" Tanya Kris sambil meletakkan tangannya didagunya, seperti menilai jawaban Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol membeku, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris.

Tapi, belum sempat Chanyeol bicara, Kris sudah dulu menciumnya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol kemudian menariknya agar lebih dekat.

Kris melepas ciumannya kemudian tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol mematung setelah mendapat serangan dadakan dari Kris terlebih Kris menciumnya didepan Tao.

"Jadi…" Kata Kris melihat kearah Tao. "kan aku juga sudah, Tao menyerahlah."

"Tidak" Tolak Tao sambil menangis, "Aku tidak akan menyerah." Katanya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Aduhh, nangis.." Kata Kris menghela nafas, dia membuat orang menangis lagi.

"Emh, dokter… maksudnya tunangan itu…" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalapanya, "Maksudnya kalau dokter tidak suka padaku tidak perlu berdalih ini itu."

Kris menghela nafas lagi, kemudian melihat kearah Chanyeol "Dia itu pasienku dulu. Aku bilang mau menikah dengannya agar dia mau dioperasi. Puas sekarang ?" Tanya Kris.

"Aish menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengatakan kemudian memeluk Kris. "Tapi aku sayang dokter" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Kris.

"Dokter, hanya boleh cium aku, mengerti." Kemudian Chanyeol mencium bagian bawah rahang Kris dan menggigitnya sehingga meninggalkan Kissmark disana.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan melepas pelukannya, "Selamat malam" dengan itu Chanyeol pergi dengan pipi yang sangat merah karena malu.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol terus memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengingat kissmark yang dibuatnya tadi, karena aku sebal jadi aku tinggalkan satu jejak yang bahkan tidak bisa ditutupi oleh kemeja. Sepertinya malam ini, Chanyeol akan bermimpi indah. Setelah itu dia berlari agar cepat sampai rumahnya dan tidur.

Sedangkan Kris masih terdiam di tempat, dia terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian Kris mulai tertawa. "hehehehe… Gawat nich." Katanya sambil memegang Kissmark yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya Kris juga akan mendapatkan mimpi indah malam ini. Hehehehe….

.

 **Epilog…**

"Dokter.." Panggil Ziyi yang sekarang tiduran diatas perut Kris dengan kepalanya diletakkan didada Kris, sedangkan Kris sedang berbaring diatas sofa dan Chanyeol duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada sofa sambil membaca buku. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol sering membawa Ziyi bermain ke apartemen Kris. Dan akhirnya membuat Ziyi melekat pada Kris, padahal dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Ziyi takut sekali pada Kris.

"Ziyi nanti jadi istri dokter ya ?" Tanya Ziyi dengan polosnya.

"Emh, kalau itu Ziyi harus bertanya pada Chanyeol eonni dulu." Jawab Kris.

"Tdak boleh" Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Sepertinya, chanyeol juga tidak akan mengalah pada adiknya..hehehe

Kris kemudian mengangkat Ziyi, dan mendudukkannya dibelakang punggungnya agar gadis kecil itu tidak melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya pada eonni kesayangannya ini.

Kris memanggil kekasihnya, "Chanyeol.."

"Hmmm" Chanyeol menjawab dengan bergumam, kemudian melihat keatas. Dan..

CUP

Kris menciumnya, sejak malam itu dokter Kris tidak pernah berubah tetap berkelakuan buruk, seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol merasa sepertinya aku akan menderita….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An:** Yuhuuu,, disini Krisyeol lagi lanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya. Bagaimana suka ? atau masih kurang memuaskan. Maaf ya hanya segini yang bisa aku buat. Minggu depan Chapter terakhir, bagi yang suka pasangan Lubaek lihat mereka di sana, oke. Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorit. BOW BOW ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review and Comment, Please?!**


	7. Chapter 6 – Doctor, Do You Like Lolita ?

**Chapter 6 – Doctor, Do You Like Lolita ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast**

 **Kim Minseok aka Xiumin (GS)  
**

 **Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **-oOo—**

 **At Restaurant**

"Maaf ya, mengganggu libur dokter Luhan" Ucap nyonya Byun. "Hari minggu dokter di rumah sakit Universitas Yonsei juga sibuk, kan ?"

"Tidak sesibuk dokter bagian bedah dan bagian anak. Kalau ada kasus darurat aku akan dihubungi. Jadi tidak ada masalah." Jawab Luhan dengan menampilkan senyumnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat, nyonya Byun tersenyum sepertinya putrinya sudah tiba, kemudian dia melihat ke belakang, "Sudah datang.." Senyum nyonya Byun langsung menghilang saat melihat putrinya.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, usiaku 17 tahun. Dan hari ini acara perjodohanku.

Nyonya Byun terlihat marah, kemudian berdiri dan melihat penampilan putrinya. "Baekhyun! Kenapa datang ke acara perjodohan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kan mama sudah memilihkan baju untukmu?" bentak Nyonya Byun pada putrinya.

"aku tidak cocok dengan selera mama. Sudah bagus aku mau datang." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Anak kurang ajar. Kamu tidak malu berpakaian seperti itu." Kemarahan Nyonya Byun sudah sampai puncaknya. Teriakannya menyebabkan orang-orang yang juga ada di restaurant menatap kearah ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Tidak tuh.. Aku ya Aku" Baekhyun masih menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Padahal Dokter Luhan sedang sibuk." Nyonya Byun merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak minta. Mama yang mengatur secara sepihak." Bantah Baekhyun. Kalau melihat penampilanku seperti ini, pasti semua orang akan meihatku aneh, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun saat ini memakai baju kesukaannya yaitu baju ala Lolita atau nona-nona Belanda jaman dahulu dengan banyak renda, juga memakai bando yang berenda juga dan rambut baekhyun juga berwarna blonde dengan model rambut pendek sebahu.

"Sudah sudah, semua tenang" Akhirnya Luhan menengahi perdebatan antara Ibu dan Anak yang kalau dibiarkan mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama agar selesai.

"Kamu Baekhyun? Baju itu manis." Kata Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Luhan, terkejut dengan kometarnya.

 **Skip Time..**

Luhan dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat restaurant.

"Dokter Luhan. Tidak di cap aneh oleh orang-orang."

"Eh, kenapa ?" Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Semua orang melihatku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun malah balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"Semua orang melihat karena kamu manis." Jawab Luhan.

Ternyata orangnya memang aneh, pikir baekhyun saat mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Tapi, mendengar itu hati Baekhyun juga mulai berdetak tidak karuan. DEG DEG DEG…

"Tapi, mama marah dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini. Dia bilang coba berpakaian lebih kalem, makanya aku disuruh ikut acara perjodohan" cerita Baekhyun pada Luhan. "Dokter Luhan pasti popular, kenapa mau ikut acara perjodohan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak popular." Jawab Luhan

"Bohong.." bentak Baekhyun. "Karena dipaksa ayah kan. Ayah dulu juga bekerja di rumah sakit Universitas Yonsei."

"Ketahuan deh. Dulu memang ayahmu banyak membantuku. Tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud menolak perjodohan ini. Aku tertarik padamu." Jawab Luhan dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

DEG

Detak jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat, bukannya marah Baekhyun malah merona mendengar Luhan tertarik padanya.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Luhan sebelum mengakhiri acara perjodohan hari ini.

 **-oOo—**

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Nyonya Byun saat melihat Baekhyun akan keluar rumah. "Kamu mau keluar dengan baju seperti itu lagi? Hari ini kamu bertemu dengan dokter Luhan kan ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun sambil memandang aneh pakaian Baekhyun.

"Dokter Luhan bilang manis kok" Jawab Baekhyun datar, kemudian keluar rumah.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei**

Baekhyun berpikir dokter Luhan pasti marah karena dia berpakaian seperti ini ke tampat kerjanya.

"Dia di bagian apa ya, aku lupa tidak bertanya, bagimana ini?" Kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di ruang tunggu Rumas Sakit tanpa peduli banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kalau berbicara dengan Dr.G, rasanya jadi tenang sekali ya" Kata wanita dibelakang Baekhyun. "Selalu mendengarkan sambil tersenyum, perawatnya juga bilang belum pernah melihat Dokter Lohan marah."

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, membuat Baekhyun tertarik mendengarkan percakapan dua wanita di belakangnya.

"Katanya Dr.G ada kencan sepulang kerja," Kata wanita satu lagi.

"Eh pasangannya.." Wanita yang pertama berbicara terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya tersebut.

"Emh, permisi.. itu.." Ucap Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan dua wanita tersebut. "Kenapa dipanggil Dr.G ya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari dua wanita tersebut, Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah ruangan dokter Luhan setelah bertanya letak ruangannya pada dua wanita tadi.

Sambil berjalan mencari ruangan luhan, baekhyun berpikir lagi tentang informasi yang baru dia dapat, apa benar Luhan seperti itu, masa sich, semua pertanyaan itu bersarang di kepalanya.

"Baekhyunie.."

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik dan melihat Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ternyata kamu yang digosipkan oleh para perawat" Kata Luhan setelah melihat Baekhyun, karena sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Luhan mendengar para perawat membicarakan seorang gadis yang memakai baju Lolita di Rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa sudah disini? Kan belum waktunya, kamu datang menjemputku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah… Ehm… Bukan.. Tapi… Katanya dokter Luhan Gay, benar tidak?" Baekhyun gugup menanyakan hal itu, apalagi melihat wajah Luhan yang terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Yang benar… siapa yang bilang?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak suka.

"Semua… Dr.G, G itu singkatan dari Gay kan." Baekhyun berbicara seperti dia hanya berdua dengan Luhan, tidak mempedulikan orang disekitarnya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah gugup melihat pandangan orang kepadanya.

Kemudian Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya, agar Baekhyun bisa diam.

"Bisa gawat kalau sampai gossip seperti itu beredar. Dari pasien sampai perawat, semua bepikir begitu." Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi gara-gara itu dokter ikut perjodohan? Untuk menyangkal bahwa dokter bukan gay?" Baekhyun terus bertanya.

"Bukan begitu juga sich…"

"Dokter Luhan"

Ucapan Luhan terputus karena panggilan seseorang, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Owh hai, Dokter Kris"

"Owh, maaf mengganggu, pasien ya ?" Kris bertanya saat melihat sosok Baekhyun di belakang Luhan.

"Bukan." Jawab Luhan sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Dia tunanganku. Manis, bukan?" Luhan tersenyum setelah memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai tunangannya pada Kris.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam saja dalam rangkulan Luhan dan memerah saat Luhan menyebutnya tunangan. Baekhyun juga mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat bersama Luhan.

"Iya, manis ya" Kris menjawab kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berdua lagi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan, sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku memakai baju yang mama belikan, aku menuruti semua yang mama katakan. Tapi, kemudian aku melihat beberapa wanita menngunakan baju Lolita dan aku terpanah. Mereka terlihat mengagumkan dan cantik saat memakainya. Karena itu, aku juga mulai mengubah cara berpakaianku. Tapi, mama mengeluh karena dipelototi oleh orang-orang saat berjalan denganku. Sedangkan orang ini, yang bernama Luhan. Dia dengan mudahnya menerima diriku. Baekhyun tersenyum, karena Luhan adalah orang pertama yang tidak protes dengan penampilannya, Luhan orang pertama yang bilang Baekhyun manis.

.

"Maaf, aku telat." Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak setelah habis berlari dari sekolahnya ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Ya hari ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. "Hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan, maaf aku tidak sempat ganti baju." Baekhyun menjelaskan keterlambatannya pada Luhan.

"Eh.." Luhan terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang di depan Luhan sekarang adalah Baekhyun mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rambut hitam panjang di kepang dua, bukan baekhyun dengan rambut blondenya.

"Oh.." Baekhyun mengerti kenapa luhan terkejut, kemudian melepas rambut hitamnya, "Tadaaaa, ini rambut palsu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memasukkan rambut palsunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"hehehe bikin kaget saja" Jawab Luhan setelah Baekhyun melepas rambut palsunya.

"Zaman sekarang kan banyak yang mengecat rambut. Tapi mama pasti melarangku dengan rambut seperti ini."

"Iya iya" Jawab Luhan menanggapi omongan Baekhyun.

"Mama lebih peduli pendapat orang daripada aku. Aku benci mama. Mama malu sama aku."

"Kamu tidak boleh bilang begitu. Ibumu sungguh-sungguh memikirkanmu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius dan marah, Baekhyun terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Tapi…" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dokter Luhan marah, padahal gosipnya kan dia tidak pernah marah.

Luhan melembutkan tatapannya, melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seperti takut melihatnya, "Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bisa mengerti." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anak baik." Kata Luhan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Beli baju yuk. Rambut pirang dan baju seragam juga manis sih. Tapi, lebih baik baju yang sesuai denganmu kan?" Ajak Luhan.

"Ya.." BAekhyun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke pusat kota sambil melihat toko-toko baju yang sesuai dengan Baekhyun. Saat berjalan mereka melihat toko yang khusus menjual baju Lolita.

"Manis" Baekhyun berkata saat melihat baju yang dipajang dibagian depan toko.

"Kamu suka? Kamu coba saja di dalam."

Saat Luhan akan mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Dokter.."

Luhan membalik badannya dan terkejut karena langsung mendapat serangan pelukan dari seorang wanita.

"Ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu" Kata perempuan itu.

Luhan mengenali suaranya, "Xiumin" Luhan melebarkan matanya. "Aku terkejut kamu jadi cantik sekarang"

CUP

Xiumin mencium bibir Luhan, "Kalau dokter yang bilang, aku senaang. Terima kasih." Ucap Xiumin saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Permisi ya dokter." Kemudian melihat kearagh Baekhyun, "Adiknya juga, permisi dulu ya." Setelah itu Xiumin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan, tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

DEG

Siapa ? punya hubungan apa dengan dokter Luhan? Pikir Baekhyun saat memperhatikan kepergiaan wanita bernama Xiumin itu.

"Perempuan itu dalang dari gossip yang mengatakan aku gay"

"Eh.." baekhyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Luhan.

"Emh perempuan itu, atau laki-laki itu. Dulu penampilannya lebih kelaki-lakian. Aku pernah dicium seperti itu di rumah sakit." Luhan tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana dia mulai dijuluki gay, akibat mendapat ciuman dari gadis tomboy.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan. Baekhyun juga terkejut wanita tadi benar-benar cantik, sampai Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya kalau dia penyebab Luhan dijuluki gay.

"Masuk yuk" Luhan mangajak baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko yang tadi tertunda akibat kemunculan Xiumin.

"Emh, tidak usah. Lain kali saja." Tolak Baekhyun.

.

Saat tiba dirumah, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri mamanya.

"Mama, aku boleh beli baju?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Eh, lagi ?" Nyonya Byun terkejut, dia berpikir Baekhyun meminta baju Lolita lagi.

"Aku mau beli baju yang lebih kelihatan dewasa" kata Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar permintaan putrinya, "Pasti, mama setuju sekali"

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, setelah berpamitan pada mamany. Mamanya terlihat senang sekali berbeda ketika Baekhyun meminta dibelikan baju Lolita. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas temapat tidur dan menghela nafas.

Baju renda berjumbai-jumbai, bahan berbusa-busa, rok gembung. Semuanya aku suka. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang cocok untuk berdampingan dengannya.

 **-oOo—**

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian…**

"Aku datang lagi.." Baekhyun berkata saat mulai memasuki rumah sakit Universitas Yonsei.

Baekhyun melihat penampilannya, "Bagaimana ya? Sekilas memperlihatkan padanya juga boleh, kan?" Baekhyun ingin memlihatkan penampilan barunya pada Luhan, Baekhyun ingin tahu komentar apa yang akan diberikan Luhan pada penampilannya yang sekarang. Saat ini Baekhyun mengenakan dress selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga tanpa lengan dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang.

Tapi, saat akan mancapai ruangan dokter Luhan. Babekhyun terkejut melihat mamanya disana. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Ah, benar-benar berkat dokter. Akhirnya putriku jadi normal lagi. Tadinya aku ragu dengan cara penyembuhan lewat 'acara perjodohan'. Terima kasih banyak ternyata dokter memang dokter yang hebat." Nyonya Byun membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan.

DEG

Jadi begitu, memang kurasa dari awal sudah aneh. Mana mungkin ada dokter mengikuti acara perjodohan dengan anak SMA, pikir Baekhyun. Tidak melanjutkan tujuan awalnya kerumah sakit akhirnya Baekhyun berlari pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumahnya Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melepaskan rambut palsunya. Kemudian memandang baju Lolita yang disukainya. Tidak lama Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan baju Lolita kesukaannya. Baekhyun memandang dirinya di cermin lalu berkata, Aku ya Aku.

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei**

"Dokter Luhan" Panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan berjalan dikoridor Rumah Sakit. "Aku sakit, ya?" Teriak Baekhyun tidak peduli bahwa disitu rumah sakit.

Luhan terkejut, "Kamu dengar apa dari ibumu ?" Luhan bertanya serius.

"Bagian yang kamu bilang aku manis, itu juga bohong kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaa dari Luhan.

"Tidak.." Jawab Luhan, Luhan ingin bicara lagi tapi dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti dan tidak akan berubah. Karena ini adalah diriku. Aku ya aku. Aku benci dokter Luhan. Dokter pembohong" Setelah puas mengucapkan semua yang ingin disampaikannya, Baekhyun langsung lari meninggalkan Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak akan membiarkan baekhyun lari begitu saja, "Tunggu" Luhan memegang bahu Baekhyun saat berhasil menyusulnya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Luhan.

"Aku memang diminta oleh ayahmu yang telah banyak membantuku dulu. Memang benar aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Baekhyun terus diam, menunggu Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi, aku sungguh bilang pada beliau. Kalau kamu anak perempuan yang normal. Tidak ada kelainan sama sekali. Anak yang menarik." Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut, "Kalau begitu aku boleh berpenampilan apa adanya?"

"Tentu saja" Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Owh betapa poloas dan manisnya gadis didepannya ini.

Kemudian Luhan berjalan kearah bangku dan duduk disana. "Tapi maaf ya, sebenarnya aku juga sudah memperhitungkan bila acara perjodohan itu akan menjadi gossip, mereka juga akan meragukan kalau aku gay."

"Dokter Luhan" Panggil Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan Luhan. "Mari kita batalkan pertunangan kita." Baekhyun tidak bercanda dia menampilkan wajah seriusnya dan Luhan tahu itu.

"Begitu?" Luhan bertanya masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ada cara yang lebih mudah" Baekhyun berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Luhan, kemudian…

CUP

Luhan terkejut mendapat ciuman dari Baekhyun di koridor rumah sakit dan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Tapi saat baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, Luhan menahan tengkuk baekhyun dan menciumnya kembali. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terkejut menerima ciuman dari Luhan.

Setelah Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, Baekhyun kembali berkata. "Mari kita mulai dari pacaran dulu."

Dan tentu saja Luhan menyetujui itu. ^^

 **-oOo—**

 **Epilog**

 **Rumah Sakit Universitas Yonsei – Bagian Perawatan Psikosomatis**

"Jadi, pertunangannya dibatalkan tapi masih pacaran?" Kris bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kan tidak ada alasan untuk putus." Jawab Luhan sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum menghadap Kris. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu ya. Aku mau kencan." Dan setelah itu Luhan meninggalkan Kris diruangannya.

Kris tidak bisa percaya dengan perilaku baru temannya itu, Kris mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat ruangan kerja Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang kalau sekarang kamu dijuluki dokter Lolita..hehehe" Kris tertawa saat melihat semua benda yang ada di ruang kerja Luhan memiliki renda-renda, seperti tirai, kursi juga boneka semuanya berbalut renda-renda.

"Luhan benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Kalau sampai jadi tidak sadar begini menakutkan juga. Ruang kerjanya juga sampai jadi imut begini." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memutuskan keluar dari ruang kerja Luhan sebelum matanya terkontaminasi dengan renda-renda diseluruh ruangan luhan.

CKLEK

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An:** Halo, akhirnya FF ini sampai di Chapter terakhir...hehehe. Bagaimana? Suka atau Tidak Suka sama FF ini?. Maaf ya kalau dari awal ceritanya aneh, tidak jelas, etc. Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah kasih review, follow dan favorit, rasanya seneng banget ada yang respon dan buat silent reader juga aku ucapin terima kasih udah baca meskipun tidak meninggalkan jejak. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat buat Kris oppa dan Chanyeol oppa, ini bulannya kalian. Maaf telat banget ngucapinnya buat Kris oppa dan terlalu cepat ngucapinnya buat Chanyeol oppa, Happy Birthday Krisyeol oppa, kesayangnnya author. Saranghae… muach ^^

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah mau aku publish beberapa hari lalu tapi karena FFn sekarang mulai susah dibukanya jadi baru sekarang bisa publish. So, selamat menikmati Chapter terakhir dari Gorgeous Doctors. Bye bye...

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Kaisaria88, JirinHope, nandha0627, invhayrani, Double BobB.I, kim, kyungie love, people, krisyeol0061, Rilahsafitri, guest, guest, baby hunnie, winsliabego1, HK, Leewufan, chachatasia, parkchan17, KeroPoko, fitrisipit17, cici fu, dhantieee, utsukushii02, Aquamarine26, 2Towers, BellaKyungsoo, knj12, Firda473, laxyovrds, KyuraCho, huixiauu, orange chen, sejin kimkai, Yoon Iseul, mikiminee, , KkamBaekFan, PCYong, Park Hikaa  
**

 **Love you all :***


End file.
